Just Smile
by septasonicxx
Summary: Original Version. Felicity Blair is the daughter of very rich purebloods. Her parents organise an arranged marriage for her with Draco Malfoy so she's sent to Hogwarts. Things get complicated fast... I'm re-writing it. New version will be up soon.
1. Let The Acting Resume

"**Let The Acting Resume"**

Back straight, head held high and keep on smiling. It had been drilled into her since she was able to walk. Her long blonde hair always had to be brushed and kept in perfect condition and she wasn't allowed to do anything without consulting her parents first.

Here she was, smiling and laughing at someone's lame attempts to crack a joke. A party held by her parents which she was forced to endure. The fake shining smile on the outside had been used so often it was the only smile she used and not even her parents could tell that it was not genuine.

Her only friends were chosen by her parents, and they were hardly friends. There was one person however, that she felt she had a lot in common with. She had no idea why because they hardly spoke, but she felt connected to him.

"My, my! You look absolutely stunning today Felicity!" One of her mothers friends said, staring at her long blonde hair. Felicity smiled a thank you, taking one of her mothers other 'tips' and not wasting her breath on actually saying the words.

"Indeed, she does!" someone else agreed. "How do you do it? You must be only sixteen, and you could be the worlds most beautiful woman!" Felicity stretched her smile wider to make it seem like she was impressed with what they were saying. Inside, though, she hated how they always gushed over her looks. Each year they commented on how she was growing up into a beautiful young lady. And now at sixteen, she had apparently become one.

"Felicity! There you are." she turned her head with the smile still in place to see her father walking over with a smile of his own.

"Hello Father." she said, her smile staying steady.

"My darling daughter, you look so cold! Do come inside where it's warm." he said, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and steering her away from her mothers friends. "Besides," he added quietly. "There's someone that wants to see you." Felicity did not resist, as she was used to being called away to the odd someone that wanted to see her. There was always at least one of them at each party.

"Felicity!" she looked to see her mothers stern eyes telling her to hurry, and her father pushed her ahead of him. She mentally made sure her smile was still firm, and hurried forwards to where her mother also pushed her forward.

"Who is it this time, mother?" Felicity asked quietly.

"Mr and Mrs Malfoy are here. You know how long I've been trying to gain their respect! Make sure you remind them how much of a good friend you are to their son. Hurry now!" Her mother said, shoving her through another door and then plastering her own smile to her face.

"Mr and Mrs Malfoy, it's such a pleasure to see you." Felicity said, extending a hand to shake Mr Malfoy's out-stretched one.

"And it is such a pleasure to see you, Felicity. What a fine young lady you have become. Wouldn't you agree, Draco?" he asked, turning to where his son stood.

"Of course." Draco said quickly, smiling at her.

"Well now, what school was it you attended, dear?" Mr Malfoy asked, as if he had forgotten since the last party and the last time she had told him.

"Beauxbatons." she replied smoothly. "It's an all girls school." she explained before he could ask. Mr Malfoy laughed and glanced over at her mother.

"I see you're making sure she doesn't run into any boys that could ruin her!" he joked. Her mother giggled and nodded. Felicity looked over at Draco, where his smile was quickly fading into a grimace.

"Yes well, Felicity knows that she isn't to date anyone before getting permission from both her father and I." her mother said.

"You know what," Mr Malfoy said suddenly, looking over at Felicity and then Draco. Felicity felt her skin go cold but forced her smile to stay on her face. "I think perhaps there is someone that would be absolutely perfect for her."

"Really? Who might that be?" her mother asked, playing dumb. Mr Malfoy glanced at Mrs Malfoy, who was smiling with approval, and then turned back to Felicity's mother.

"My son." he said. _No, no, no, no! _The one word was screamed over and over in Felicity's head. How could this be happening?

"What a splendid idea!" her mother exclaimed. "Felicity darling, what do you think?" she asked. Felicity turned to her mother, still smiling but not as much.

"He is quite a handsome gentleman, but the choice is up to you." she said slowly.

"There's a good girl." her mother said proudly, beaming. She almost said, 'Look how well we've trained her', but decided against it.

"Well then, perhaps we should leave them to talk." Mr Malfoy suggested, linking his arm through his wife's and leading Felicity's mother out. Felicity and Draco were left alone in the room. _This is going to ruin the tiny bit of friendship we had!_ Felicity thought sadly.

"Why didn't you throw a tantrum?" Draco asked as soon as the door closed. Felicity raised an eyebrow, her smile gone.

"Do you want me to get in trouble?" she asked.

"Oh, so that's all your worried about. Little Felicity, always does what her parents want because she's afraid of the consequences." Draco scoffed.

"Well if you're so outspoken, why didn't you object?" she snapped. Draco glared at her and then looked away.

"Okay, so maybe you're not the only one." he mumbled. Felicity couldn't help but smile in victory. "But what are we going to do? No offence, but I don't like you like that." he said.

"None taken, as neither do I." Felicity replied.

"Well at least we agree on one thing." he said, folding his arms. _Yes,_ Felicity thought to herself, _this is what we have in common._

"I guess we'll just have to pretend." Felicity shrugged. Draco looked her up and down, thinking about what would be involved on his behalf and wondering whether or not it would be worth it. "Come on, at least we'll both know we're pretending!" she urged.

"I guess it wouldn't be too bad." he muttered.

"So should we link arms?" she questioned. His face contorted into a look of disgust and then he sighed and rolled his eyes. "Gosh you don't have to look so grossed out, it's not like I asked you to kiss me!" she said angrily.

"And thank goodness for that!" he said, eyes wide in horror as he thought about what would happen when their parents expected them to do just that.

"It sounds like you've never even contemplated being with someone. Haven't you ever thought about it?" Felicity asked.

"Apparently not half as much as you think about it." he smirked.

"Draco, I need to tell you something." Felicity said, looking into his eyes with a serious expression. Draco swallowed and nodded, knowing that now was not the time to make another smart remark.

"Tell me." he said.

"I want to go to Hogwarts." she said. "I haven't told anyone though. Can you imagine the look on my parents faces?" she said.

"What's the big deal? I go to Hogwarts." he shrugged.

"Exactly! If we pretend to be in love, they might send me away to Hogwarts so that I can be near you more, and then I'll finally be where I've always wanted to be! And we'll only have to pretend to be in love when we get back for the holidays." she explained. Draco raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"I like that idea." he said, stepping closer to her.

"So do I." she said, smiling up at him as he stepped closer again. "So we'll do it?" she asked. He nodded, and hugged her. Felicity smiled as she hugged him back, her eyes closed and her head against his chest. _He will never know, _she told herself.

"Okay." Draco said, stepping back and linking arms with her. "Let the acting begin." she rolled her eyes and smiled as they both walked out of the room.

"Felicity darling! Oh my, how stunning you look together!" her mother said excitedly, finding it extremely hard to keep in her happiness. Mr and Mrs Malfoy nodded to each other in approval and came over.

"I'm amazed we didn't think of this before." Mr Malfoy said. "Mrs Blair, perhaps you should fetch your husband so we can have a little chat." Felicity's mother nodded eagerly and went to find him. Felicity glanced up at Draco, who looked down at her and smiled encouragingly.

"Felicity! Come over here and tell us who that man is!" someone called, and Felicity giggled slightly, leading Draco over to them.

"This is Draco Malfoy." she said, her famous fake smile on her face.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all." he said, smirking. Felicity glanced over her shoulder and saw her parents talking to his parents. They all seemed to be in agreement about something, and Felicity had a feeling she knew what it was.

"So how long have you been together?" Felicity turned back to answer the next question thrown her way, smiling softly.

"Around one minute." she said shyly. They all 'aww'ed and Draco moved his hand down to hold hers instead of linking arms. She glanced up at him with a slightly confused look in her eyes. His only reply was a smirk.

"Felicity! Draco! Come back over here please." They turned once again to walk to their parents and stood patiently, waiting to hear what was going to be said.

"We've had a bit of a chat." Felicity's mother said, the excitement she was trying to conceal already spilling out.

"We have decided that you will get married when you are old enough. If you want, you can think of it as a bit of an arranged marriage. Though I hardly think you'll disagree with our decision." Mr Malfoy said, looking at Draco as if daring him to say something.

"That's a wonderful idea!" Felicity said, keeping her fake smile in place.

"Yes, it is." Draco agreed. Felicity's mother could have fainted with happiness, and Felicity wondered if she should ask her if she wanted to marry Draco instead, but kept her mouth shut to avoid getting told off.

"Well then, now that everyone has agreed on the matter, perhaps we should go and legalise it?" Mr Malfoy suggested. Draco squeezed Felicity's hand before she could freak out, letting her know that whatever happened he would help get them out of it.

"What a wonderful idea! Let's!" Mrs Blair said, linking arms with her husband happily.

"We shall end the party early and tell everyone to go home." Mr Blair said. "Felicity, would you show Draco the garden?" Felicity nodded, glad that they would be able to get away from it all for a bit and led him off.

"Just a bit further, we'll round the corner and then we can let go." Draco whispered to her. She nodded, still smiling. It felt so weird as she had never held hands with anyone for this long in her life! As soon as they rounded the corner, Draco took his hand away and wiped it on his pants. Felicity did the same and moved away from him slightly.

"Well, this is the garden." she said, waving her hand at the expanse of green grass, trees and beautiful flowers that seemed to stretch on forever.

"Come on." Draco said, leading her through her own garden and far away from the house.

"Where are we going?" she asked, laughing as he smirked back at her.

"I have no idea, just somewhere away from those adults." he responded. She rolled her eyes and felt a real smile tugging at her lips.

Eventually Draco stopped walking at a waterfall and sat down on a boulder, stretching and leaning back against another larger boulder that was behind him. Felicity glanced around, very aware of the fact that she had never been here before and wasn't sure if they were even allowed. Trying to swallow this thought, she sat down beside him.

"What's beauxbatons like?" Draco asked, his eyes closed as he was completely relaxed. Felicity bit her lip in thought, thinking about what she could say to him.

"It's okay I guess. All the people there are a lot like the people here." she explained.

"In what ways? Rich, annoying and up-themselves?" Draco asked, opening his eyes and looking over at her with a smirk. With a laugh, she nodded.

"Draco," she started, then wondered whether or not she should actually say it. He was watching her with interest, waiting for her to continue. "This is going to sound really strange, but I've never felt like I feel right now with you." she said.

"What are you saying?" he asked slowly.

"Usually when I'm around people, even people my age, I always have to act. But right here with you, I'm myself! It just feels so strange because I don't even know who _I_ am." she said. Draco looked down, seeming to think it over. He opened his mouth to speak but closed it again, unsure.

"It's kind of the same for me." he said quietly. "Though I do have one other friend that I can be myself around." Felicity nodded and also looked down. "It's actually pretty funny, cause his name is Blaise Zabini." Draco chuckled, looking over at her again.

"You mean it's funny because it's like my last name?" Felicity asked, grinning.

"Yeah. Blaise, Blair. Almost the same." he shrugged. She laughed and looked up at the sky through the trees.

"What if we do get married?" she asked suddenly.

"We won't, don't worry." this time he laughed. She rolled her eyes and playfully whacked him on the arm.

"We should start heading back, it's getting dark." Draco looked up and nodded, standing up and holding out a hand to her.

"Come my lady, and let the acting resume." she laughed and took his hand, heading back to her house.


	2. Angel Suits You

"**Angel Suits You"**

"I am not going to give you any time to disagree, I think you should go to Hogwarts with Draco and that is final. Now you can either tell me you like that idea or remain silent." Felicity looked at her mother and couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"It's perfect!" Felicity said, hugging her mother.

"I'm glad you like it. Now, perhaps you should go to Diagon Alley with Draco and find everything you need. He should be able to help you." her mother turned to walk off and Felicity frowned, wondering how she was supposed to go with Draco when he wasn't even there. Then the doorbell sounded and she rolled her eyes. Obviously her mother had been making plans ahead of time again.

"Yes, Draco is here to take Felicity to Diagon Alley. I guess we could call it a bit of a date, couldn't we?" Felicity heard Mr Malfoy's voice and quickly raced upstairs to her room, brushing her hair once more and grabbing a bag before heading down to join them.

"Ah there you are!" her mother said, giving her a gentle push towards Draco. She smiled and extended a hand which was taken by his.

"I'll be back soon, mother." she said kindly.

"Oh, no need to rush! Take as much time as you want." her mother replied, winking at Felicity as she glanced from her to Draco.

"Come along." Mr Malfoy said, leading them out again and towards the muggle car they had travelled in. Felicity climbed in behind Draco and sat beside him, still holding hands as they buckled up and the car started. Mr Malfoy glanced in his rear-view mirror and saw their hands, smiling before returning his gaze to the road.

When they arrived at Diagon Alley, Mr Malfoy made some excuse about having to be somewhere else and left them alone again. Though they wouldn't admit it, they were happier when it was just the two of them because they didn't have to act so much.

"Come on, we'll get you some robes." Draco said, walking off in one direction. Felicity immediately followed, not wanting to get lost in the large crowd that had gathered. They entered a robe shop and almost immediately she was getting measured. The little man went to measure the size of her bust with the measuring tape and she whacked him away.

"Pervert!" she yelled.

"I'm sorry malady." he said, trembling with fear and holding the tape out to her. "You can do it." She rolled her eyes and took the rest of her measurements. Draco was standing to the side trying not to die laughing.

When it was finished and she had her new robes in a bag, they walked out of the shop and headed over to a book shop.

"Why are we coming here?" she asked, glancing at all the school books lining every shelf.

"Just want to check if you've got every book needed for sixth year." he said over his shoulder, already sorting through books and checking for extra books that the students only needed when they came into their sixth year. Felicity screwed up her nose and stood there with her arms crossed. When Draco finally turned around to look at her, he burst out laughing. Her annoyed stance fell and she stood there smiling at his reaction.

"I'm not that amusing, am I?" she asked teasingly.

"You're more than amusing." Draco said, a smirk on his face as he stepped closer. Felicity's smile fell from her face as she stared at him and felt how close he was. He glanced down at the small gap between them and the smirk slipped off his face. He stepped back and cleared his throat.

"Uh, you've got all the books I think. Maybe we should move on." he turned and walked out of the shop. Felicity took a deep breath and followed, wondering what had come over him to make him do that.

As they were walking, Draco kept glancing at her over his shoulder as if trying to figure something out. Felicity was only getting more nervous with each glance, and when Draco realised this he only changed his glances to ones with a smirk. Finally, they stopped in front of another shop and he opened the door for her, a large smirk on his face.

"What shop is this?" she asked slowly, her gaze lingering on him for a bit until she stepped into the shop and gasped. All around her in many cages of all shapes and sizes were cats, owls and toads. She blinked, wondering what on earth was wrong with Draco.

"You can't expect to go to Hogwarts without a pet, can you?" Draco asked.

"Actually, I did expect that." she mumbled. Draco chuckled and led her over to where all the cats were in cages.

"You look like a cat person, so choose one and I'll buy it for you." Draco said. Felicity blinked and her eyes widened.

"You're going to buy one for me?" she asked, astonished. He nodded and laughed, folding his arms and waiting for her to choose. Felicity stared at all the cats, trying to decide which one she should have. There were two cats in particular that stood out to her, one was pure white and the other pure black.

"Decided yet?" Draco asked.

"Oh, I can't! Which one should I have, the black one or the white one?" she asked. Draco looked over at them, thinking it over and then smirking.

"Why not get both?" he asked. Felicity's mouth fell open. "Just kidding, I don't have _that_ much money." he laughed.

"You're such an idiot." Felicity laughed.

"Whatever. Take the white one, it suits you more." he said. Felicity smiled as Draco walked over to the shop owner to pay and get the key to the cage. He returned and opened it, allowing her to reach in and pull out her new pet. The cat mewed softly and looked up at her with it's yellow eyes.

"Oh, it's adorable!" she said, stroking it's fur.

"So what are you going to call it?" Draco asked. Felicity shrugged, thinking what a cute kitten like this could possibly be named.

"What about Angel?" Felicity asked, looking up at Draco with a smile. He nodded.

"Yeah, Angel suits you. It! Angel suits it." he quickly corrected, his face going red as he turned and headed for the owls. Felicity giggled and followed him.

"What pet do you have?" she asked.

"I've got an eagle owl." he said, still not looking at her. "One of those." he pointed at one of the larger, meaner looking owls. She raised an eyebrow and glanced over at the door of the shop as someone entered.

The girl had short black hair and an unattractive face. Her eyes narrowed as she saw Draco and she came storming over.

"Draco, why didn't you tell me you were here with another girl? How could you do that to me? I was telling everyone how serious we were and then someone else tells me that you'd been seen with another girl. How embarrassing!" the girl said, promptly bursting into tears.

"You've got a girlfriend?" Felicity asked quietly, stepping away from them with sad eyes.

"No! She's not my girlfriend!" Draco said, desperately trying to save himself. "She's just obsessed with me, for goodness sake I don't like her!" he said.

"How could you?" the girl said, tears still pouring down her face.

"It's not like I had a choice, it was my father's idea!" he said to her. She looked up and wiped away her tears, a smile immediately appearing.

"Then you don't like her! Whenever we're alone, we can share our true feelings Drakie. I know you love me!" she flung her arms around him in a hug and he looked over at Felicity with eyes that begged for help.

"Excuse me, what was your name?" Felicity asked, holding out a hand to the girl as her other held Angel. The girl stopped hugging Draco and turned to her, shaking her hand with an extremely strong grip.

"I'm Pansy Parkinson! And don't feel bad, I know you didn't mean to get me upset." she said. Felicity raised an eyebrow and looked over at Draco. He just shrugged back.

"Look we should get going. Pansy, maybe you should go find Flint." Draco said. Pansy nodded and ran out of the shop. Felicity and Draco sighed in relief.

"How do you put up with her?" Felicity asked.

"She's the daughter of my fathers friends. I _have _to." he explained. Felicity nodded in understanding as they too left the shop, exploring Diagon Alley and seeing if there was anything interesting to do.

"Oh look! Malfoy's got a girlfriend and it isn't Parkinson!" Felicity and Draco turned at the same time to see a boy with black hair laughing. Beside him was a red-haired boy and a brown-haired girl.

"Shut your mouth Potter, before I blow it off your face." Malfoy snapped, pulling his wand from his pocket in an instant.

"Is that a threat?" Harry walked forward, his own wand now in his hand. Felicity took hold of Draco's arm, pulling him back.

"Don't do this! He was only teasing." she said.

"Let me handle this." Draco said, shrugging her off and walking forward to meet his opponent. Harry stood his ground, glaring angrily.

"Harry come on, we should go!" the brown-haired girl said, also trying to get him away.

"Go Harry! Show him who's boss!" the red-haired boy said, enjoying this a lot more than he should be.

"Ron!" the brown-haired girl snapped.

"Sorry Hermione." he mumbled.

"Right then, where were we?" Draco asked, lifting his wand up and pointing it at Harry.

"You didn't have to get so defensive, I was only pointing something out to my friends." Harry said, his wand also pointed at Draco.

"She's not my girlfriend." he said.

"Oh? So what, she was a one-night-stand?" Harry said.

"Harry!" Hermione said, shocked at what she had just heard come out of his mouth. Draco's eyes were shooting fire as he tried his hardest not to retaliate.

"What he means is, we're not dating any more because now we're engaged." Felicity said, stepping forward and pushing Draco's arm down so his wand pointed at the ground.

"I pity you." Harry said to her.

"So do I." Felicity said, and Draco looked at her with shocked eyes. "I mean, it sucks having to put up with arrogant idiots like you." she took Draco's hand and led him away, leaving Harry to stand there with his mouth open, trying to understand how he had ended up insulted. When she and Draco rounded a corner, Draco burst out laughing.

"I think I'm going to like having you around." he said, smiling at her.

"Sorry to break up your sappy moment, but I would love to be introduced." Felicity turned to see a smiling boy with brown hair. "My name's Blaise Zabini." he held a hand out to Felicity and she took it, smiling back at him.

"Draco told me about you." she said. "I'm Felicity Blair."

"Look can we talk about this later?" Draco said, feeling a bit nervous. "We really should be getting back."

"Of course, the Malfoy's have a tight schedule don't they." Blaise said, chuckling. "Well, I'll see you two later. Are you coming to Hogwarts?" he asked Felicity. She nodded and then he smiled, walking away.

"So that's Blaise." Felicity said. Draco nodded and slid an arm around her waist. She looked down at it and up at his face, startled. "What's that for?" she asked.

"Who knows, maybe my arm got cold." he said, a smirk on his face. Felicity rolled her eyes and laughed.

"You are one of a kind, Draco Malfoy." she said.

"For that I am glad." he chuckled. They walked among the shops, Draco's arm still around her waist, and just enjoyed being away from their posh families for a bit.

"Malfoy!" again the two of them turned, and saw a very ugly boy walking towards them. Draco's happiness seemed to seep away and he brought a fake smile to his face.

"Hey Flint! Long time no see. This is Felicity Blair, my fiancé." Draco pushed her forward slightly and Flint walked up, looking her over.

"She is a fine specimen. Can't say I've heard of the Blair family though." he said. "Is your blood pure?" he asked her. She nodded, swallowing the lump in her throat and also smiling her fake smile.

"My father's probably looking for me, sorry Flint. We'll have to go." Draco said, patting his 'friend' on the shoulder and leading Felicity away. They stayed silent for a while until they were sure they were far away from him, and then Draco pulled her behind a shop.

"What are you doing?" Felicity asked, making sure Angel was okay and looking up at Draco.

"Hiding out." he said, sitting down against the wall of the shop. Felicity sat down beside him, an amused smile on her face. Draco looked over at her, contemplating something in his mind. Then he smirked and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, pulling her up against him. Angel had fallen asleep in her arms, so she didn't have to worry about her trying to run off.

"I'm not sure that I'll ever understand you." Felicity said, leaning her head on his shoulder. "Just yesterday I remember you were disgusted even to link arms with me." there was a smile on her face as she closed her eyes.

"Not many people do understand me." Draco smirked, stroking her soft hair with a content look in his eyes.

"There you are." they jumped, scrambling to their feet as they saw Mr Malfoy standing there with a knowing smile. Angel woke up and squirmed, causing Felicity to almost drop her and Draco to reach over and help her keep hold. "You really will be wonderful parents one day." Mr Malfoy said.

"Parents?" they both asked, looking up with fear in their eyes.

"Don't look so horrified." Mr Malfoy said, sweeping his coat around him and lifting his chin up higher. The smile was no longer on his face. "Come along now, we must get you home." They reluctantly followed, knowing that now they would have to put their act up again of being the perfect children they were meant to be.


	3. Lead The Way Prince Charming

"**Lead The Way Prince Charming"**

Felicity finished packing her suitcase for Hogwarts, having a bit of trouble doing it up, but other than that having everything go smoothly. There was a knock at her door and she went over to open it, smiling at her mother.

"Here, Draco sent it." her mother said, holding something out to her which she took, and then shut the door. She frowned slightly, and then gave a small laugh as she saw what it was. A cat carry-cage. Going over to her bed, she put the carry-cage down and put Angel inside, locking it and then grabbing all her things and walking out.

Her mother had been going to go into a complete freak out when she had brought Angel home, but as soon as she said it was a gift from Draco her mother had gone into one of her dreamy 'this setup is perfect!' things again.

As expected when Felicity stepped out of her house with all her luggage, a house elf ran up and took it from her and packed it into the Malfoy's car that was waiting to take her with them. Now luggage free, she walked over to where Mr Malfoy was holding the door open for her and slipped inside next to Draco.

No one spoke as they were driven to the train station, and as their luggage was given out again Mr Malfoy explained to her about how she would have to walk through a brick wall to get to the right platform.

"I could come to make sure you're all right if you want, but Draco should be able to do that." Mr Malfoy said.

"Yes, we'll be fine." Felicity said, smiling her thanks and then walking with Draco to the brick wall divider. Draco dropped back slightly to allow her to walk through first, and she did so without even flinching. Draco smirked and followed.

On the other side there were students everywhere. Saying good bye to parents and catching up with friends as they arrived. Everyone was climbing onto the train and Draco lead her on almost immediately.

"Come on, we've got to get a good carriage." he explained, leading her through the train and onto a cleaner carriage. He walked into one of the compartments and put both their luggage up the top on the racks.

"You know so much about everything!" Felicity said, laughing slightly.

"You would too if you'd been coming for five years already." he said, grinning over at her. "Do you want to explore the train?" he asked. Felicity shrugged and Draco chuckled. "Come on, I'll show you where the change rooms are so you don't get lost later on."

"Lead away prince charming." she said, batting her eyelids at him. He smirked and put an arm around her shoulders, leading her out of the compartment and along the carriages.

After Draco was sure Felicity knew where everything was, they headed back to their compartment. They were just nearing it when Felicity saw there were other people in there.

"Um, Draco?" She said quietly.

"Relax." he said, continuing to walk forward and then opening the compartment door and walking in.

"'Bout time you showed up." Flint growled, looking up from where he sat. "What were you doing with her?" he asked.

"Now, now, Flint." Draco said, sitting down and moving over so Felicity could sit beside him. "Don't go thinking bad thoughts." Flint rolled his eyes and looked out the window. Blaise looked over at Felicity and smiled, giving a small wave. She smiled back, glad that there was at least someone else she could be friends with.

"Malfoy! Please, could we sit you this year? We'll be good!" Draco looked up and saw Crabbe and Goyle standing in the doorway.

"Losers, get out." he said, kicking with his foot to slide the door across and shut them out.

"So, you're controlling who's in our group this year then?" Flint asked, raising an eyebrow and daring Draco to challenge his authority.

"Why not? I mean, you know what my father could do if you disagreed, right?" Draco said. Flint narrowed his eyes in a glare but kept silent. Draco smirked and took hold of Felicity's hand. She was incredibly shocked at how they were acting and was a bit confused.

"Have you kissed her yet?" Flint asked suddenly, and both Felicity and Draco looked over, startled. Flint chuckled. "I'll take that as a no. But remember, until you've kissed her at least once she's free for all."

"Hey, that's not-" Draco complained, but was cut off.

"It's what we agreed ages ago, buddy. I don't see your problem, usually you're all over the girls before we even know you've got a new one!" Flint said, laughing. Felicity slowly let go of Draco's hand and looked away through the small window in the compartment door. Draco took her hand again, tighter than before so she couldn't let go.

"Flint, my father arranged this okay?" Draco said. Lowering his voice he added, "And don't go on about what I 'usually' do." Flint raised an eyebrow and looked over at where Felicity was trying to stay out of the conversation.

"Do you like him?" he asked. She looked over, her eyes wide. "Cause if you don't I'm sure your parents wouldn't mind ending the whole arrangement. That way Draco could have his new girl every week again."

"Sorry, I need to go to the bathroom." she said, standing up and looking at Draco as he still hadn't let go of her hand. "You're not coming." she said, glaring at him until he let go and then storming out of the compartment.

Halfway to the bathrooms, she was grabbed and dragged into another compartment. She found herself standing next to a handsome guy with one other person in there as well.

"Excuse me, what was that for?" Felicity asked.

"Oh, sorry. I thought you were someone else.." he said quietly, going red. The other person, a girl with red hair, laughed and latched onto his arm in giggles.

"Michael you idiot. I told you it wasn't Marietta! You're such a goof." she laughed. "Sorry, this is my idiot boyfriend Michael Corner. I'm Ginny Weasley." she shook Felicity's hand, still giggling.

"Uh, right. I'm Felicity Blair." she said.

"What house are you in?" Ginny asked.

"I don't know, this is my first year at Hogwarts." she explained. "I used to go to Beauxbatons." Ginny's eyes widened.

"You mean, that french school?" she asked.

"Yes." Felicity said, inwardly smiling at how Ginny was reacting with such interest. "What about you, what house are you in?" she asked.

"Oh, I'm in Gryffindor and Micheal here is in Ravenclaw." Ginny shrugged. "A word of advice, try not to get into Slytherin. The people in that house are absolutely horrible." she shuddered and Felicity thought back to all the uniforms that Draco and his friends were wearing.

"Does that house have a particular colour?" she asked, as all she could remember about their uniforms was that they had green on them.

"Yeah, green and silver." Ginny said.

"Oh, okay. Well I'll see you around." Felicity walked out and again headed to the bathrooms, understanding a bit more why Flint and Draco acted the way they did. They were Slytherins and apparently that house was bad.

"I'll prove it! Right now!" Felicity looked up just in time to see a familiar guy with red hair walk out of the compartment just ahead of her. He stopped as he saw her, his eyes widening and his face going red to match his hair. A brown-haired girl who was also familiar stuck her head out from where he'd come and raised an eyebrow.

"Go on then, here's your chance." the words were said in a mean way and she just stood there waiting.

"Right, of course." the red-haired guy, Ron, was still red and he walked up to her slowly. "So I was thinking maybe we could go out some time." he muttered. The brown-haired girl, Hermione, face-palmed. Felicity turned to look behind her, checking to see if there was anyone else there that he could be talking to. When no one was seen, she turned back to him.

"Me?" she asked. He nodded and gulped. "Sorry, I'm already engaged." she said.

"Right well, if you weren't engaged you'd go out with me, right?" he asked, desperation in his voice. Felicity frowned, wondering what on earth he was supposed to be 'proving'.

"Sorry, no." she said.

"See! I told you!" Hermione said, grabbing him and pulling him back inside the compartment. Felicity blinked.

"Who did he ask?" came a muffled voice.

"The blonde chick engaged to Malfoy." came Hermione's voice. "I think she's still out there." Another person stepped out of the compartment, but this time they had black hair and green eyes. Felicity stared, knowing immediately who he was as she'd seen his face in the paper many times and also suddenly remembering he was the one that had been fighting with Draco.

"Harry Potter!" she gasped.

"Yep, definitely new." he said in a bored voice.

"What do you mean?" she asked slowly.

"Everyone got over their 'oh my gosh it's Harry Potter' phase in first year." he explained. Felicity raised an eyebrow.

"I wasn't saying it in a good way." she clarified. He gave her a confused look and she sighed. "I've heard about you. Everyone says you're a try-hard." His hands made fists at his sides and he glared at her.

"That's not true." he said.

"Whatever, I should be getting back to my compartment." she turned and began walking off, leaving Harry to walk back into his compartment with a bad temper.

Walking back into the compartment, she saw that they were all still there and sat beside Draco awkwardly. She had a feeling that Flint had been talking to him about something, but they were all silent now. Draco's arm went around her shoulders and she wondered if he was doing it just for show in front of Flint.

"I'm gonna go change into my robes." Blaise suddenly said, standing up and making his way out. Flint muttered something under his breath and also left. Felicity stared straight ahead at the wall, knowing very well that Draco was staring at her. However, she did turn to look at him when his face started getting closer to hers.

"What are you doing?" she asked, pushing him away quickly.

"Oh relax, we're going to get married anyway so what's wrong with one kiss?" he asked, smirking.

"The fact that you're only doing it because of what Flint said!" Felicity said. "And I thought you were going to try and get us out of this!" Draco glared at her, grabbing her wrists with one hand and putting his other behind her head as he leaned forward and kissed her.

She sat there, not kissing him back and not pulling away either. She could feel his anger in the kiss and wondered what Flint had said to make him like this. After about a minute, he pulled back and stared at her. He slowly released her wrists and stood up, muttering something about going to go change into his robes and leaving. Felicity waited for five minutes and then stood up, deciding to take the chance to go change into her robes.

Around fifteen minutes of absolute silence and avoiding each others eyes later, the train arrived at Hogwarts.


	4. I Feel Like I Just Ate Poison

"**I Feel Like I Just Ate Poison"**

Felicity walked into the Hogwarts castle, her eyes taking in everything quickly as she knew the large crowd would be wanting to get to the great hall. She didn't mind though, and allowed the crowd to push her onwards. She had left Draco and his friends as soon as possible, not wanting to be around them as they made her feel incredibly uncomfortable. And after that stunt Draco pulled, she didn't really want to be around him either.

So she went with the flow, getting drawn into the great hall and suddenly not knowing what to do as everyone seemed to go straight to their houses table. She could see the banners hanging above each table to tell everyone which house it was, but she had no idea which one she was in, so what was she to do?

"New kids up the front." Draco said as he passed her, going straight over to the Slytherin table. She looked up the front and saw a group of younger kids all muttering amongst each other and looking scared. Groaning, she walked forward to join them.

Once everyone in the room was silent, an old man that she assumed was Dumbledore stepped up and addressed them all, explaining the rules for the first years and finally letting professor Mcgonogall step up. One by one, the first years were called up and sorted into a house. Felicity was watching with amazement, and then her name was called. She glanced around, seeing she was the last person and hurried up to the stool, her face already going red with embarrassment.

The hat was placed on her head and she waited patiently, hearing the voice speak in her head and seeing the faces of everyone in the room staring at her. Then the hat made it's decision.

"Ravenclaw!" it yelled. The hat was taken off her head and Felicity made her way down to the cheering Ravenclaw table, trying to ignore the angry glares from Draco and his group. She looked over at the Gryffindor table and saw Ginny, cheering even though she hadn't gotten into her house.

Seeing an empty seat, Felicity sat down beside Michael Corner, smiling and glad to find friendly faces around her for a change.

"Hey! Lucky you, in Ravenclaw!" Michael said, patting her on the back.

"Thanks." she said, smiling politely to him.

After dinner when everyone was heading back to their dorms, Felicity found herself being grabbed for the second time that day.

"What is it Draco?" she asked.

"You can't be in Ravenclaw, that just doesn't work!" he said. "You should be in Slytherin like me!" he persisted.

"Why does it matter so much?" she asked. "Don't worry, you'll still be able to see me." she patted him on the head and he glared at her.

"I'm going to write a letter to my father to tell him what house you're in. And trust me, once he hears that, the engagement will be off." he said. Felicity raised an eyebrow at Draco's anger.

"Isn't that what we wanted? Draco, I thought we were friends." Felicity said. "Neither of us wanted to get married but we weren't strong enough to speak up, so now we've got this chance to end it and hopefully I'll still be able to stay at Hogwarts."

"It isn't like that!" Draco said, glaring at the few people glancing at them as they walked by.

"Then what is it like? I don't understand you! Do you _want_ us to have to get married?" she asked. Then she was shocked to find him kissing her for the second time that day. She was pressed up against the wall and felt Draco's arm sliding around her waist. The only difference between this kiss and the last was the fact that this time, Felicity kissed him back. When he pulled back, he licked his lips.

"I don't know." he said, and walked off. Felicity stood there, trying to get her breath back when Michael ran up with Ginny right behind him.

"Are you all right?" he asked. "Gosh, Malfoy doesn't usually go up to girls and kiss them randomly." Ginny nodded in agreement, shock written all over her face.

"Hey! Gin!" sighing, Ginny turned and walked over to where Hermione was calling her. "Stay away from her, she's engaged to Malfoy." Hermione said, glaring over at Felicity.

"Are you serious?" Ginny asked. She walked over to Felicity and Michael again, a little bit warily this time now that she knew about Felicity.

"Don't worry, I'm sort of getting used to Malfoy's strange behaviour now." Felicity was telling Michael.

"I bet you are, seeing as your engaged." Ginny said.

"What? You're engaged to the freak?" Michael asked, absolutely horrified with what he'd just heard. Felicity nodded sadly, mumbling something about seeing them later and then walking off. Harry, Ron and Hermione smiled at their success of keeping Ginny away from her.

Felicity walked into the Ravenclaw common room and made her way up to the girls dorms. A few other girls were already there and they all smiled at her as she walked in. A brown-haired girl walked over to her and smiled.

"I'm Madelina Baits." she said kindly.

"Hi, I'm Felicity Blair." she replied, smiling 'her smile'.

"You can sleep on the bed next to mine, all the others are taken." Madelina said, pointing to a bed at the edge of the room.

"Thanks." Felicity said, going over and putting her stuff on the bed as a way of claiming it as hers. She turned back to Madelina and smiled. "So what do we do now?" she asked. Madelina laughed slightly.

"Not much, it's night time!" she explained. "And tomorrow we have classes so you might want to go to bed soon, or else you'll be really tired in the morning." Felicity nodded and turned back to her bed, putting her suitcase under her bed and, when finally ready, falling asleep.

The next day, Felicity was up early and ready on time to walk down to breakfast with her new-found friend Madelina. They walked into the great hall and headed over to the Ravenclaw table, sitting down near some of Maddie's friends and beginning to eat.

"Hey guys, this is Felicity." Maddie introduced her and everyone nodded their hello's.

"Do you have a boyfriend?" One of the guys asked, winking at her.

"Sorry, yes." she said, smiling softly.

"Ooh do tell!" Madelina urged, nudging her in the side with her elbow. "What's his name! What does he look like etc." she said. Felicity laughed.

"You all probably know him already." she said, shrugging. "It's Draco Malfoy." as soon as she said those words the entire table went silent, staring at her as if someone had just pressed pause on a tv.

"What did you just say?" Maddie asked quietly. Felicity gulped.

"Uh, my boyfriend is Draco Malfoy." she repeated.

"Dude, Malfoy doesn't go out with Ravenclaw's!" one other girl said, absolutely shocked. Everyone else nodded their agreement, and Felicity caught a glimpse of the problem her being in Ravenclaw was bringing.

"Well, he's my boyfriend!" Felicity said, trying to make them believe her.

"Yeah right, I'm gonna ask him." Maddie said, standing up and heading over to the Slytherin table without letting anyone say anything to stop her. Felicity rolled her eyes and watched.

"Malfoy, is Felicity Blair your girlfriend?" Maddie asked. Malfoy turned to face her and then looked over at Felicity, frowning slightly as if he'd never seen her before.

"No, who is she?" he asked.

"Just a random Ravenclaw, don't worry." Maddie said, turning and walking back over to her friends. Felicity was sitting there, her mouth open and face slowly going red as what he had said hit her. "There we go, he doesn't even know you." Maddie said. Everyone on the table began laughing and patting her on the shoulder lightly, saying things like, 'you had us there'.

Suddenly, she stood up and walked out, ignoring the shouts of her 'friends' to come back and tell them what was wrong. She didn't stop walking until she was in her dorm sitting on her bed. But even then, the tears of humiliation did not come, and she had no idea why.

There was a slight tap on the window and she looked over, seeing a reddish owl there. She sniffed and walked over to open the window, letting the owl in and taking the letter from it. She knew who it was from immediately. Her mother.

After reading it, she was definite that she should go talk to Dumbledore about switching houses. Here was her mother writing a letter only to scream at her for getting into Ravenclaw and causing Mr Malfoy to get upset with the pairing of an 'unsuitable' partner.

She sighed, putting the letter down on her pillow and rubbing her eyes. Looking over at the clock on the wall, she decided to get ready for classes.

The first class she had was herbology with the Slytherins, and she dreaded it. She walked into class and groaned as the only spare seat was next to Flint. Yeah, this day was totally going well. Sitting beside him, she tried to ignore his eyes that seemed to be looking all over her. As she sat there trying to listen to the teacher, she heard a 'psst' and turned around to see one of Maddie's other friends.

"You sure you weren't meaning Flint?" they whispered, breaking off into a fit of laughter. She glared and turned back around in her seat to face the front, trying to ignore the feeling of all eyes on her.

"Has he kissed you yet?" Flint asked quietly as they were writing information down into their books. Felicity was about to utter a bored 'yes' but stopped. She knew it was horrible, but it was time for payback.

"Nope." she said, continuing to write things down. Flint smirked evilly and edged his seat closer. Felicity almost barfed.

"So it's free for all, I guess." he said quietly. "How about you come by the Slytherin common room after classes?" he suggested in what he thought was a 'seductive' voice. Felicity definitely did not find it seductive.

"Sounds like a good idea." she said quietly, looking up at him. "But don't tell Draco." Flint smirked and nodded.

"He'll never know." he whispered. Felicity smiled and turned back to her work, not speaking to Flint again the entire lesson.

Lucius Malfoy sat in his office thinking of ways to punish that stupid Blair girl for getting into Ravenclaw when a genius idea hit him. He stood up and turned to his shelf of books, scanning them with his eyes and then pulling one of the shelf. He flicked through and stopped when he found what he was looking for. Taking the book, he headed to his work area to create the potion that he thought would be perfect punishment. Oh, how humiliated she would be!

And because he had used some certain 'extra' ingredients, it would speed up the time for it to happen, which would be even more humiliating! Lucius smirked and added a bit of Draco's hair that he'd found on one of his sons shirts.

After finishing his 'evil' potion, Lucius put it into a small bottle and put a smiley face label on it. This was so that when he sent it to her it wouldn't seem bad at all. The liquid was a nice blue, and he immediately scribbled a note, giving it to his black owl and sending it off.

Felicity ate her lunch by herself, thinking if Maddie wanted to sit with her she would have to take initiative to come over here. Sure enough, Maddie appeared beside her after a few minutes.

"Hey, what got you so upset before? I mean, you didn't really think we'd believe you!" Maddie said, getting her own lunch while she spoke.

"But you see, I wasn't lying, Malfoy was!" Felicity said. "I don't care if you don't believe me, really I don't. Because at least I know the truth."

"Woah, okay step back for Felicity Blair coming through." Maddie said jokingly. "Look, if Malfoy was lying you've got to prove it." she said. Felicity rolled her eyes but turned to Maddie and smiled, nodding.

"Okay, I'll prove it because you're my friend." she said. "I'll figure out how I can at first and then I'll tell you what I've done and how that's going to prove it, okay?" Maddie nodded, smiling back. Just then, someone yelled, 'post delivery!' and all these owls flew in. Felicity laughed, seeing many packages falling in front of people. Suddenly, an owl landed on the table in front of her and took off again, leaving a small package behind.

"Wow, first day of classes and you've already got something!" Maddie laughed. Felicity nodded slowly and opened the letter, reading it. It was from Mr Malfoy, explaining that her mother may have told her about him having an angry outburst and that he was sorry. To make up for it he had sent along a drink he'd made for her. It wasn't anything special, he said, just one of the things he had tried in the kitchen.

Not wanting to offend Mr Malfoy or cause anyone to ask questions, Felicity smiled her smile and opened the package, taking the bottle and drinking the blue liquid. Her eyes widened. It was delicious! Maddie was staring at her, blinking occasionally and finally she slammed her hands down on the table.

"Okay, who was it from and what did it say?" she asked. Felicity laughed.

"Just one of my mothers friends, they're always sending me some of their home made drinks." she lied, still 'smiling'. Maddie rolled her eyes and laughed.

"Here I was thinking it could've been a love letter from Malfoy saying sorry for lying to me." she said. Felicity laughed along with her, but her heart ached.

As she sat there, Felicity began noticing a very gross after-taste of the drink. She screwed up her face a few times and tried to swallow it down, but it stayed.

"Oh gross, I think I ate something disgusting." she said to Maddie. Maddie laughed and looked around at the table.

"But, all this food is great!" she said.

"Ow." Felicity said, bending over slightly and grabbing her stomach.

"Felicity? What's wrong?" Maddie asked, putting a hand on her shoulder and looking at her with worried eyes.

"I feel like," Felicity winced. "Like I just ate poison or something." she mumbled.

"Come on, let's get you to the hospital wing." Maddie said, helping her up and out of the great hall.


	5. The Medicine Was Really Gross

"**The Medicine Was Really Gross"**

Felicity slowly opened her eyes and saw Maddie sitting in a chair, fast asleep. She sat up slowly and saw that she was in the hospital wing. She frowned, wondering why Maddie was still there. Didn't she need to be at class?

She looked around and saw that every other bed was unoccupied. She rubbed her head slightly, feeling a bit of a headache coming. The door suddenly opened at the far end and the nurse walked in, seeing she was awake and rushing over.

"Oh, do lie down!" she said, pushing Felicity back down on the pillow.

"Excuse me, do you know what's wrong with me? Am I allergic to something?" she asked. The nurse gave her a sceptical look, and then her look softened when she realised the poor girl had absolutely no idea what was going on.

"Oh my, you haven't the faintest clue, have you?" she asked.

"Uh, I guess not." she said, not understanding what the nurse meant at all. The nurse shook her head and pulled a chair up, sitting beside her and seeming to consider what she was going to say.

"Well you see.." the nurse began, and then Maddie stirred.

"Wha- Felicity! You're awake!" she said, sitting up properly and rubbing her eyes. The nurse sighed and patted Felicity's hand.

"You talk to your friend for a bit, I'll tell you later." she said.

"No but, I want to know now!" she said. The nurse paused, thinking about whether or not she should say it in front of Felicity's friend or not.

"Do you mind leaving for a moment?" the nurse asked Maddie. A raised eyebrow came in reply as Maddie stood up and slowly walked out of the room. The nurse turned back to Felicity and bit her lip nervously.

"This may come as a shock. Actually, it _will_ come as a shock." she started. "You see, what is happening to you would be perfectly normal, that is, if it wasn't happening so quickly."

"What's happening to me?" Felicity asked quietly.

"Uh well, you're p-"

"Felicity!" the nurse turned in annoyance to see Draco running up. "What happened? Madelina said you were dying."

"Yes well we all know Maddie can over-react sometimes." Felicity said, pulling herself up into a sitting position again.

"So you're not dying?" Draco asked.

"No, I'm not dying." she said. "I think." Draco had been about to sigh in relief when she said 'I think' and then he groaned in annoyance.

"Are you or are you not dying?" he asked.

"She's not dying." the nurse said. Draco sighed in relief. "And now I'm going to ask you to leave while I tell her exactly what is wrong with her. You can tell her how much you love her later." the nurse said, shooing him out. Finally, the nurse came back and sat down.

"My dear girl, you're pregnant." she said. Felicity sat there and blinked, not understanding the words that were trying to process in her throbbing mind.

"Are you saying I'm pregnant?" she asked quietly.

"Yes." the nurse said.

"That's not possible!" she suddenly screamed. "I haven't done anything!"

"Not that it's any of my business, but you must have." the nurse said quietly, avoiding Felicity's gaze.

"Well then, who's the father?" Felicity asked quietly, stumbling over the words.

"I could run a few tests to find out, but are you sure you don't know?" the nurse asked. Felicity shook her head, a few tears beginning to slip down her face. The nurse nodded slowly and went to get the tests ready.

"Can I come in again yet?" Draco asked, poking his head in the door. The nurse looked to Felicity for the answer, and after the small nod, called a yes to him. He walked in quickly, sitting on a chair beside Felicity's bed and putting a hand on her shoulder.

"What's wrong?" he asked. "Why are you crying?"

"Sorry I just, the medicine was really gross." she laughed. Draco leant back in his chair, studying her as she wiped her eyes and smiled at him. "Yeah, I had some sort of allergic reaction to this weird food." she giggled.

"You're lying." he said straight out. Felicity's smile fell from her face and she stared at him in shock, wondering how on earth he had known. Usually she was able to fool everyone with her smile. "Tell me what's wrong." he said again. She looked down and sighed.

"I can't, not yet." she said slowly.

"Fine, don't tell me." he snapped, standing up and leaving. Felicity rolled her eyes at his reaction, wondering why he even cared in the first place. The nurse walked over and gave her what looked like a grey paddle pop stick.

"Here, put this in your mouth. It's got some chemicals on it made for finding out who it belongs to." she explained.

"The.. baby?" Felicity asked, taking the paddle pop stick and putting it in her mouth. The nurse nodded and then busied herself with looking after the hospital wing, doing some cleaning and fixing the unused beds to make them look neat, even though they already did. After ten very long minutes for Felicity, the nurse came back over and took it out. There were some strange markings on it, and the nurse took it into her office to do something.

Felicity sat there, her heart thumping in her chest as she waited for the nurse to come back out and tell her who it was. Half of her didn't want to know, but the other half was desperate to find out.

"Liss!" Maddie said, running in. Felicity looked over and frowned in amusement at the nickname her friend had given her. "Are you okay? Oh and uh, I believe you about Malfoy now. He told me he'd lied."

"Yeah I'm fine." Felicity said, smiling. "The nurse has just gone to find out which food exactly it was that I'm allergic to."

"Oh okay. I just wanted to check one last time before I go, because now I've got charms and that is my favourite class. Sorry!" Maddie said, laughing. Felicity laughed along with her.

"No problem! Have fun." she said. Maddie nodded and then left, leaving Felicity to sit there in utter gloom. Her smile was gone and her problem was rising up in her mind to smother her happiness. Then the nurse returned, with a sad expression on her face also.

"Please don't look like that, you're making me feel worse than I already do." Felicity said quietly.

"Sorry, but before I tell you I want to know something." the nurse said.

"Then please ask me quickly!" Felicity said. The nurse nodded, knowing how she must feel.

"Is Draco Malfoy your boyfriend? The boy that was in here before." she asked. Felicity nodded slowly and the nurse shook her head sadly. "Just as I thought."

"Is it him?" Felicity asked, tears threatening to fall again. The nurse came over and sat down beside her again, taking hold of her hand for support.

"I'm very sorry, but it isn't." she said quietly. Felicity's eyes widened in horror. This was getting worse with the more she found out.

"Then who could it possibly be?" she croaked out. Her mind whirred with thoughts of every guy she knew, tormenting her slowly as the nurse took a breath.

"It's Blaise Zabini." the nurse said.

"What? But I only met the guy yesterday!" Felicity yelled. The nurse frowned, standing up and going back into her office as if to check some tests. As Felicity lay there, she felt a pain in her stomach and winced, looking down and pulling her top up slightly to look. Her eyes widened at what she saw, and she could've drowned herself in her own tears. There, on her stomach around the area of her belly button, was what looked like a blue stain. The blue was mixed in with what looked like a bruise, so the colour was even worse.

Felicity pulled her top down and stared across at the wall, allowing the tears to fall from her eyes. On her second day of being at Hogwarts she already had a major problem on her hands that would make everyone hate her. Knowing her parents, they'd probably kick her out of home. And now she had an ugly bruise on her stomach that hurt like heck.

"Miss Blair?" the nurse asked, coming out of her office again. Felicity looked up and tried to smile, amazingly pulling it off even through her tears. "I've re-checked the test results and they're all correct. I'm sorry." she said.

"That's okay, it's not your fault." Felicity mumbled.

"If you want," the nurse said slowly, as if afraid of offending her. "I could take it away."

"The baby?" Felicity asked, looking up at her through scared eyes. The nurse nodded and Felicity looked down, thinking it over. It would be best wouldn't it? But that was murder! "Don't worry about it, I'll take the problems life deals out." she said finally. The nurse stood there and began smiling, amazed at this one girls ability to say no to getting rid of all her problems in one quick instant.

"There's a good girl. If you ever need anything, come straight to me." she said.

"So, can I go now?" Felicity asked. The nurse nodded and she stood up, wiping her eyes one last time before 'smiling' and walking out.

Outside of the hospital wing, she frowned at what she saw. Draco had been standing there, leaning against the wall and just waiting. As soon as he saw her he came forward.

"Can you tell me yet?" he asked angrily.

"I'm sorry Draco, it's a girl thing." she said, walking past him and hoping he would settle with that answer. Because usually, guys heard 'girl thing' and fled the other way.

"Stop lying to me." Felicity stopped as Draco put a hand on her shoulder, turning her back around to face him.

"I'm not! It's a girl thing!" she said, shrugging his hand off. She wasn't lying, being pregnant was a girl thing. Draco narrowed his eyes, glaring at her.

"What is it that time of month or something?" Draco snapped, anger boiling up inside of him. Felicity, if she had thought over her answer, would not have said it. However in the spur of the moment she didn't have time to think before she opened her mouth.

"No actually it won't be that time of month for a long time now." she retorted. Draco stopped, his eyes going wide as he stared at her.

"What the heck have you done!?" he yelled.

"I didn't do anything! Leave me alone!" she said, pushing him away and running off. Tears were pouring down her face again as she ran through the corridors of the castle, trying to find her way to the Ravenclaw common room. Her vision was blurring and she had no idea where she was, except that there were lots of stairs ahead of her.

Suddenly, someone grabbed her from behind, their arms going around her waist and holding her still. She stood there, having given up and just letting the tears go without trying to hide them this time.

"It's okay, shh." came the voice next to her ear.

"I'm so sorry." she mumbled, her hands coming up and smothering her face. The person slowly turned her around and hugged her, stroking her hair softly.

"What's wrong?" the person slowly pulled back and looked at her as she tried to wipe the tears away. Looking up, she gasped.

"B-Blaise?" she stuttered.

"Yeah, it's me." he said. "Don't worry, everything will be okay. Has Malfoy done something to you?" he asked. More tears began falling as she tried to push away from him, but he held tight.

"No, please, leave me alone." she whispered.

"I just want to help." he said.

"You can't help me! Not after what you did! Did you drug me or something?" she asked angrily.

"What are you talking about?" he asked, completely confused.

"Blaise, leave her alone." Draco walked up slowly, the anger on his face clear. "I need to talk to her." Blaise looked from Draco to Felicity, not knowing whether he should leave her or not.

"Oh someone kill me." she muttered.

"Hey, don't think like that." Blaise said, reaching to wipe her tears away. Before he could, Draco shoved him hard away from her.

"Shouldn't you be in class?" he growled.

"Yeah gosh relax mate, I was just on my way when she ran past." he said, raising his hands in a surrender. Looking at Felicity one last time, he walked off.

"Care to explain how it happened?" Draco asked, turning to her.

"I would if I could, but I don't know!" she said. "I mean I only met him yesterday what the heck could happen in-" she stopped realising what she'd just said and looking up at Draco, eyes wide in shock as he only seemed to get angrier.

"So it's either Zabini, Flint or Corner." he said, walking forward and glaring down at her. "You better hope it's not Corner, Weasley'll kill you."

"It's not Michael." she said quietly.

"Well then, unless you're out of your mind I'm guessing it's Zabini." he said. "That would explain why he was being so nice to you."

"Draco please listen to me." Felicity tried, but he held up a hand.

"I don't want to hear your excuses. Like you said, you only met the guy yesterday!" he spat. "Do you have any idea how bad this is for me? My entire reputation could go down the drain because of you and your stupid mistake."

"Do you have any idea how I feel? Of course you don't because you won't listen! I don't know how it happened because I didn't do anything and that I can promise you. I don't want this to be happening to me because knowing my parents they'll probably kick me out of home! No one is going to want to talk to me after this, so I'll be a complete loner, and Blaise doesn't even seem to know anything about it so he'll think I'm a freak!" Felicity screamed, closing her eyes and turning away to cry.

"Stay away from me." Draco said, a threat in his voice as he walked away.


	6. Um, No?

"**Um, No?"**

After the first day of classes ended, Felicity was heading towards the Ravenclaw common room. She had just had Transfiguration with the Hufflepuffs and was feeling pretty down as she hadn't seemed to be able to do anything right. Usually she was really good at transfiguration, but today wasn't good for her.

She was about to say the password and go in, when she remembered what she had said to Flint. Honestly, she dreaded going to see him especially since she was now pregnant and with Blaise's kid. She sighed. Now she had something to fix with each one of the big evil Slytherin guys. Turning, she decided to go talk to Flint anyway.

Reaching the dungeons, she looked around. The dungeons were really cold, and she had no idea where the actual entrance for the Slytherin common room was. She shivered slightly and peeked around a corner. Nothing. Maybe she could talk to him tomorrow, tell him she couldn't find it or something. Yeah, good excuse.

"You came." Felicity shivered again as a hand slipped around her waist, pulling her round to face him. Putting on her smile, she nodded.

"I was about to leave, where's the entrance?" she asked innocently. Flint chuckled softly, bringing his face up closer to hers.

"Over there." he whispered, pointing to a wall. "I'll show you." he said, leading her over and whispering the password. Slowly, a door wavered into view in front of them and he opened it, leading her in. He glanced at her for a second, and then pulled the hood of her robes over her head.

"What's that for?" she said quietly.

"Malfoy's in here." Flint chuckled. Felicity suddenly tensed up, wondering what she would do if he found out it was her. He already hated her enough, she didn't need him to hate her even more. "Relax, we're going to my room." he said, trying to lead her forward. She didn't move.

"No." she uttered the one word, but Flint had heard her.

"Excuse me?" he asked, coming up close to her and staring at her face that was partly covered by the hood.

"Flint stop leading in unwilling victims." Malfoy muttered from his seat in front of the fire.

"She hasn't been unwilling until now." Flint replied.

"Well then she must be a total nut-case. Who is it?" Felicity heard footsteps and then saw Malfoy's feet as he stopped beside Flint.

"Sorry mate, that's for me to know and you never to find out." Flint laughed.

"It's not Parkinson, is it?" Malfoy asked, trying to see under the hood which Felicity just tugged lower. "Cause if it's her just tell me and I'll stop trying to look. I mean, I don't want to look at her and you know that."

"Yeah, it's Parkinson." Flint said. Malfoy grunted and walked off, flopping down on the couch again.

"Tell her to have fun. That is, if she hasn't changed her mind yet." Flint nodded and tried to lead Felicity to his room again. She still didn't budge.

"Well fine, if you don't want to go to my room we'll do it right here." Flint said.

"I'm leaving." Malfoy said, getting up and running to his dorm.

"I didn't come here to kiss you," Felicity said angrily, pushing her hood back now that Malfoy was gone. "I came to tell you that I've been kissed now. So I'm sorry but you were too late." In that moment while Flint stood there in shock, she turned and fled from the room.

Felicity entered her dorm and shut the door, glad that no one else was here yet. She leant against it and tried to breathe slowly. Her heart was racing at the fear of what almost happened. Rule number one of being at Hogwarts: never talk to Flint.

"Liss? That you?" she heard Maddie walk up and knock on the door. Felicity stepped away from the door and went over to her bed, sitting down and looked at where Angel was sleeping on top of her carry-cage. "Liss?" Maddie called again. The door opened and she walked in slowly.

"Hey!" Felicity said, smiling over at her.

"Hey, why didn't you answer me?" she asked. Felicity shrugged innocently, still smiling.

"Sorry, I was just a bit lost in thought, that's all." she laughed. Maddie laughed and came over to her own bed, sitting down and crossing her legs.

"So, what are you allergic to?" Maddie asked.

"Pumpkin." Felicity said, shrugging sadly. It was true, she was allergic to pumpkin, but the only thing was she hadn't had any at lunch. She hoped Maddie wouldn't remember that.

"Oh man! That sucks!" Maddie said. "We have pumpkin juice every meal!" she said.

"It's okay, really." Felicity said, smiling. "I don't really like it much anyway, so no major loss for me!" she giggled.

"Well at least you're okay with it." Maddie grinned. "Cute kitty by the way, what's her name?" she asked.

"Angel." Felicity answered, looking over at the sweet little Angel. "Draco bought her for me." she said quietly.

"Aww! That's so romantic!" she said. "So are you guys serious or something?" Maddie raised her eyebrows in a teasing way and they both laughed.

"I'm not sure, honestly." she said. "It's a bit confusing."

"Come on, guys _are_ confusing. It's something we girls have to deal with!" Maddie laughed and Felicity poked her tongue out, chucking her pillow at her. "Hey! Pillow fight!" Maddie yelled, grabbing hers and Felicity's pillows and whacking Felicity over the head with them.

"Ahh!" Felicity squealed, a smile on her face as she wrestled with Maddie for her pillow.

"Um excuse me- ahh!" the first year at the door screamed and ducked as a pillow was thrown at her.

"Sorry! I thought you were someone else." Maddie said, running over and picking her pillow up again. "Did you want something?"

"Oh, uh, yeah." the first year girl stuttered. "Blaise Zab- something is at the door to see Felicity." she said. Felicity's good mood drained from her in an instant as she wondered what Blaise could possibly want. Was he going to say sorry for 'mysteriously' getting her pregnant?

"Right, um." Felicity stood up and put her pillow back on her bed.

"Oh man, you've got all the Slytherins going for you!" Maddie laughed, gently punching her arm. Felicity rolled her eyes and walked out, not bothering to tell Maddie just how right she was. Walking down the stairs and across the common room, she opened the door.

"What do you want?" she asked. Blaise stood there looking worried and he looked up at her, smiling.

"I just wanted to check if you were okay. Malfoy looked pretty angry, I wanted to check he hadn't hurt you." he explained.

"Well I'm fine, thanks for dropping by." she said, going to close the door. His hand shot out and kept it open, his other hand reaching for hers and gently pulling her out of the common room so they could talk privately.

"What's wrong? What got Malfoy so angry and why were you crying so hard?" he asked, genuine concern in his eyes.

"Don't act like you don't know!" Felicity said, snatching her hand away from him and glaring. "I mean, it's not like neither of us can know. That just wouldn't be possible." she mumbled.

"What's not possible?" he asked. "Please Felicity, tell me!" he begged.

"First of all, I want you to tell me honestly if you remember doing anything to me that could have upset my emotional health." she said.

"Um, no?" he asked. "Look, I have no idea what you're talking about! Please, just tell me! Is this what Malfoy's upset about? Does he think we did something?" he asked.

"Yes, he does. He's pretty much convinced actually. So am I." she said. It was all she could do to stop from crying. Blaise blinked.

"I'm still a little lost." he said quietly.

"I'm pregnant, and you're the father." she choked out. _Any minute now, you'll freak out and run away, _Felicity thought sadly.

"I'm what?" he asked slowly. Felicity didn't speak, she just stood there waiting for the words to sink in. Which they did. "So you don't remember um, doing anything?" he asked.

"No. Why, do you?" Felicity asked. "Cause if you drugged me or something I'm gonna kick your butt." she threatened.

"No, I don't remember anything either." he said. "That's just, not possible!" he exclaimed, running a shaky hand through his hair. "And you say Malfoy knows?" he asked.

"Yeah, it didn't really come out as I had planned." Felicity paused and then added, "Seeing as I hadn't exactly planned on telling him at all." Blaise chuckled lightly.

"Are you going to get rid of it?" he asked.

"No way! Murder!" she said. He sighed in relief.

"Oh good. I know I'm not a girl and I'll never know what it feels like, but I'm against abortion." he said. Felicity nodded, smiling.

"Me too." she agreed.

"So uh," Blaise swallowed. "Does anyone else know?" he asked quietly. Felicity looked down and shook her head.

"You know I was thinking you were going to freak out and run off as soon as you found out." she laughed lightly, but it was hollow. He put an arm around her shoulders, smiling down at her sweetly.

"I'd never do that to a girl." he said. She smiled up at him, deciding that Blaise was the kind of guy who would be there for her any time.

"Blaise, you know how Draco and I are engaged?" she asked slowly. He nodded and waited for her to continue. "Well, I don't really want to be, and we were going to plan a way to get out of it but now Draco's acting weird as if he actually wants to get married and I just don't know what to do any more!" she said.

"Hey, don't worry about it. He'll get over it eventually." Blaise encouraged.

"I hope so. But now my mum's angry at me for getting into Ravenclaw and she said Mr Malfoy was angry as well, then he sends me a letter saying he's sorry for making my mum yell at me and he makes me some blue drink and then suddenly bam! I'm pregnant!" she said. Blaise stared at her.

"What did you say?" he asked.

"Please don't make me repeat it all over again." Felicity grumbled.

"No, the last part. Mr Malfoy made you a drink and you got pregnant?" he asked. She looked up at him, frowning.

"But that's not possible!" she said.

"You said it, not me." Blaise said. Felicity looked at the floor, thinking it over in her head. It made sense, sort of. It would explain her not remembering anything.

"But why would he do that?" Felicity asked. "He was trying to say sorry for getting angry in the first place." Blaise looked down, an idea of why forming in his head.

"I've been Malfoy's friend for a while, so I kind of know a bit about how his fathers mind works. It's just a guess, but I think he wanted you to think he was saying sorry when he was actually getting revenge. The drink was the revenge." Felicity blinked, her mouth falling open.

"I'm going to kill him!" Felicity yelled.

"Well, you can try." Blaise chuckled. "But for now, just go back and relax for the rest of the day. Don't want our baby getting stressed out." Felicity looked up at him, and then he realised what he'd said and gulped.

"Right, our baby." Felicity said quietly, smiling at him.

"What did you just say?" Felicity and Blaise jumped, spinning around to see Maddie standing in the doorway of the Ravenclaw common room with her jaw almost touching the ground.

"Our baby." Blaise said. "It was just a bit of a joke. You know, cause there's this kid in first year that's in Slytherin and I just asked her for help to build up his confidence. And we were joking that he was like a little baby kinda thing." he explained.

"Oh phew, here I was thinking I'd have to lecture Felicity about waiting." Maddie laughed. Felicity and Blaise laughed, giving each other knowing glances. "Come on Liss, I want to tell you who I like." Maddie said, waving to Blaise as she pulled Felicity into the common room. Felicity shrugged to him before the door shut and she followed Maddie up to the dorms, listening to her ramble on about some 'drop-dead-gorgeous' guy in Hufflepuff.


	7. Go Away, I'm Tired

"**Go Away, I'm Tired"**

Felicity groggily opened her eyes to a new day and rolled over. The morning light was shining in from the window beside her bed and she was trying to avoid it.

"Morning sunshine!" Maddie said excitedly, pulling her covers off in an attempt to get her up.

"Go away, I'm tired." she mumbled, shoving her head under her pillow.

"Sorry, but that isn't an option. Today, first up, we have double charms!" Maddie explained. "Doesn't that just sound like a great way to start the day?" she asked.

"Not really." Felicity groaned, pulling herself up into a sitting position.

"Well too bad, because it's what you'll have to deal with." Maddie said, walking away and disappearing into the bathroom to get ready. Felicity yawned, reaching under her bed for her stuff and finding her books, getting them all ready and then going into the bathroom to dress after Maddie came out.

Finally ready, she followed Maddie down to breakfast and sat next to her at the Ravenclaw table. Maddie was almost immediately engrossed in a conversation with another one of her friends about what they were going to do in charms, so Felicity ate her breakfast in silence. A hand gently rested on her shoulder and she turned to look who it was.

"Hey Liss." Blaise said, smiling and using her nickname. She grinned and shuffled down the seat slightly so he could sit down. Everyone else at the table was a bit uncomfortable seeing as he was from Slytherin, but they continued their conversations anyway.

"What's up?" Felicity asked, grabbing a spare plate for him.

"Just wanted to check how you were doing." he said. Felicity blushed slightly and nodded, reaching to get some food from the middle of the table.

"Well I'm doing great, thanks." she said.

"That's good." he smiled, also grabbing some food for his own plate. "Do you know if I'm actually allowed to sit here?" he asked, chuckling.

"I have no clue, besides, you've been here longer than me!" she laughed.

"True, very true." he agreed.

"Oh my gosh, Liss!" Maddie said, looking over and seeing Blaise. "What is with you two? You say you're dating Malfoy and then you spend all your time with him!" she laughed. Felicity looked down at the table, blushing profusely.

"What, isn't she allowed to hang out with her other friends?" Blaise asked, laughing and pretending he hadn't seen her red face.

"Yeah, but I haven't seen her with Malfoy at all yet!" Maddie said. "Come on, let's go say hello to him right now." Maddie had already begun standing up, but Blaise pulled her down.

"Woah, stay right there. Your eyes are so pretty in this light!" he said. Maddie blushed, batting her eyelids at him and smiling.

"Oh, aren't you a charmer?" she giggled. Felicity shot him a look that said 'thank you' and he just grinned back. "I can see why you're friends with him, Liss." she said. Felicity shrugged, smiling at her plate.

When breakfast finished, Blaise walked with Felicity up to charms even though he wasn't in that class. Saying goodbye to her at the door, he left to go to his own class. Felicity smiled dreamily, walking into the classroom and sitting in an empty seat.

"Um, Liss?" Maddie said quietly, sitting beside her. "I think I see what you meant when you said you didn't know if you and Malfoy were serious." Felicity looked up at her, suddenly feeling bad for letting her feelings show so much.

"I didn't mean to, I mean, it was an accident and I don't even know if I like him yet!" she said desperately, trying to save herself.

"Relax girl, I understand." Maddie laughed. "Just don't go out with him until you end it with Malfoy. Though, I'd love to see the look on his face when he gets dumped!" she giggled.

"What do you mean?" Felicity asked.

"Oh, right, you're new. Malfoy's never been dumped in his entire life. He's always the one to end his relationships." Maddie shrugged. Felicity gulped, looking down at her book. "Anyway, I'm gonna listen now." Maddie tuned in to the professor and Felicity sat there wondering what would happen if she tried to dump Malfoy. Did she even want to?

After double charms was over, Felicity went to herbology. This class was with the Slytherins, so as soon as she walked in she headed to the back where an empty desk was. She sat down, and smiled as she saw Blaise walking towards her.

"Hey." she said as he sat in the seat beside her.

"Ah, Herbology." Blaise said. "Not really that fun is it?" he laughed. Felicity smiled, agreeing with him. The lesson soon got well under way, and she couldn't help but notice that Draco kept glaring over at her.

Felicity rubbed her temple with one hand, trying to make her headache go away. Suddenly, a wave of nausea swept over her and she buckled slightly, holding the table and trying not to throw up.

"Liss?" Blaise asked, immediately noticing something was wrong. "Do you feel sick?" he asked. She managed to nod, closing her eyes briefly to try and make it go away.

"It just suddenly.."

"Don't try to explain, it's okay." Blaise said. He stood up and went over to the professor, speaking quietly and urgently and then coming back and helping her to stand. "Come on, I'm taking you to the hospital wing." he said. Felicity nodded and allowed him to take most of her weight. Draco looked up and saw her face scrunched up in pain, wondering what was wrong. He sighed, looking back down at his work and trying to forget about her. Something he'd been trying to do all lesson.

As soon as they hobbled into the hospital wing, the nurse, Madame Pomfrey, was running over and helping her lie down on a spare bed.

"Oh dear, I was just thinking about you today and how I'd forgotten to tell you that the entire process has somehow been sped up." Madame Pomfrey said. "What you're experiencing now is known as morning sickness." she explained. Quickly running to a cupboard, she brought out a barf bag and gave it to Felicity, who immediately rolled over and threw up.

"What do you mean, sped up?" Blaise asked, watching Felicity with sympathy in his eyes.

"It seems that the baby is growing a lot faster than normal. And normally, morning sickness wouldn't be experienced this early on." Madame Pomfrey explained.

"Tell her, about the potion." Felicity whispered, eyes shut tight.

"Oh right. Um, we think it happened by a potion she was given, because only after that did she get pregnant." he explained. Madame Pomfrey nodded, going into her office again and bringing something out. She took the barf bag from Felicity for a second, dipping her object into it and then giving the bag back to Felicity, leaving to her office again.

"Oh man." Felicity mumbled. Blaise reached out and took her hand, squeezing it gently to let her know he was there. "Thanks Blaise." she said quietly. Madame Pomfrey walked over again and helped Felicity sit up, giving her another potion to drink.

"This is going to get rid of the sickness." she said. Even thought it tasted awful, Felicity drank it thirstily. She definitely wanted the sickness to go away.

A few minutes later, Felicity was sitting up on the bed and feeling fine. She and Blaise were just talking and waiting for Madame Pomfrey to get back. When she did, she frowned.

"Well, it seems you were correct." she explained. "It was caused by a potion." Blaise was still holding Felicity's hand. "The only problem is, most pregnancies caused by potions don't turn out well."

"What do you mean?" Felicity asked.

"Either the baby will come out deformed, or it will die in the womb." she said softly. Blaise squeezed Felicity's hand again as she stared at the bed she was sitting on.

"I guess we'll just have to take what comes." she said finally, looking up and 'smiling'.

"Well then, perhaps you should get back to class now." Madame Pomfrey said. "Here, take some of this for when the sickness starts up again." Felicity took the bottle and pocketed it, walking out with Blaise hand in hand.

"Blair." she looked up and saw Draco walking towards them. She hurriedly dropped Blaise's hand. "I owled my father and mother, telling them that you were pregnant with his kid." he said.

"What?" Felicity exclaimed, fear in her eyes.

"He already knows." Blaise whispered, and Felicity then remembered that yes, Draco's father did already know, as he had done it to her in the first place.

"Your father did it to me, Draco!" she said. "I didn't do anything, I was given a potion!"

"Then why are you suddenly really close to Blaise?" he snarled. She looked over at Blaise and then back at Draco.

"He's my friend, Draco." she said quietly.

"What if I don't want you two to be friends?" he asked. Felicity looked down, not knowing what she could say any more. "Once the engagement is off you can be free. Go off, get pregnant as much as you want, I don't care!" Draco yelled. He lowered his voice and added, "Just don't do it while you're with me."

"I'm sorry Draco." she said quietly. He clenched his teeth, glaring at her angrily and then spinning around and walking off. Blaise went to hug her reassuringly but she shoved him away, running off as the tears escaped her eyes.

She ran out of the Hogwarts castle entirely, running across the grass and feeling the air rush into her lungs. Her heart thudded as she ran, the strain slowly catching up to her and causing her to collapse on the ground. She slowly looked up, tears streaming down her face. She looked around, pushed herself off the ground, and ran further.

She had to get away. She couldn't handle it any more. The one time she came to the place she had always wanted to be she had to get on the bad side of the Malfoy's. All because she got into Ravenclaw. And she just had to get pregnant with her fiancé's best friend's kid, didn't she? What was worse, she had no idea who she liked more.

Her legs gave way again and she looked up to see herself in the middle of the quidditch pitch. She had never played quidditch before as she had been too busy being her parents perfect daughter, but she had always wanted to try.

"Felicity!" she heard someone calling her name and scrambled to her feet, running once more. She had to get away. "Felicity, wait!" she heard it again, nearer this time. She tripped on something, landing on her face and just lying there, grabbing at the ground and crying with her eyes closed. There was a hand on her back and a face leant down close to hers.

"Just leave me alone." she whispered.

"Felicity, every thing's going to be okay." came a reassuring voice. She slowly opened her eyes, looking into the face of Blaise. "Sit up." he said, dusting the dirt off her face and hands. She sat slowly, staring at him.

"Why are you helping me?" she asked. He grinned at her slightly, one hand reaching up to hold her face.

"Because I felt like it." he said.

"But I pushed you away." she said, frowning slightly. He chuckled and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"How about we get you back?" he asked, helping her stand and then picking up the object beside him. She looked over at it and her eyes widened as she saw it was a broom. He swung a leg over it and then helped her get up behind him.

"Is this how you caught up so quickly?" she asked, her arms going around his waist and holding tightly.

"Yeah, it is." he said, grinning. He kicked off from the ground and they were in the air, zooming back towards the Hogwarts castle. She watched everything whiz past her, and then watched the walls of the castle whiz past also as they flew through the corridors.

Soon, they reached the Ravenclaw common room entrance and Blaise slowed to a stop, gently lighting on the ground. Felicity got off the back, smiling a thanks to him.

"Thanks." she said, reaching for his hand. He took hers, kissing it. She giggled and then walked into the common room, pausing in the doorway for a moment to watch him fly away again.


	8. Are You Saying You Like Me?

"**Are You Saying You Like Me?"**

Felicity got up the next day and took the potion immediately to make sure she didn't get any morning sickness at all. She got dressed and headed down to breakfast, feeling a lot better than the day before. She looked around for Maddie, figuring she must've come down already as she hadn't been up in the dorm.

"Excuse me, have you seen Maddie?" Felicity asked one of Maddie's other friends.

"No. Last I knew, she was off somewhere kissing her new boyfriend." the friend giggled and turned back to talking to her other friends. Felicity frowned, thinking that she must've gotten that Hufflepuff boy she'd liked.

Shrugging, she started eating. She half expected Blaise to appear behind her and ask how she was doing today, but he didn't show up. Felicity didn't mind though, he probably knew she'd be all right now with the potion for morning sickness.

"How about a quick kiss before I go over to sit beside Malfoy?" Felicity jumped, looking over at a smirking Flint. "If you don't, I'll tell him it was you the other day." he said. Felicity stared at him, her mouth wide.

"Maddie was right, all the Slytherin guys _do_ like you!" one of Maddie's friends commented, laughing.

"Flint, not right now." Felicity said quietly. "There are so many people watching!"

"Oh, so you'd prefer secret kisses when no ones watching?" he asked, bending down so his mouth was right next to her ear. Felicity pushed him away slightly.

"Please Flint, can we talk about it later?" she asked.

"Firstly, who kissed you?" he asked.

"Malfoy did, okay?" she said, shifting down the bench away from him slightly. He took this as an invitation and sat beside her. "Gosh, leave me alone!" she said, standing up and abandoning her breakfast. As she left the great hall, she looked over at the Slytherin table for Blaise and frowned when she couldn't find him. Then she disappeared through the doors.

She walked through the corridors of the castle, not going anywhere in particular and just wandering around. She was still a bit hungry but tried to ignore it, deciding to head back to her common room. Pretty soon it was class time so she headed out with her books.

At lunch, she walked into the great hall to see Maddie whispering excitedly to one of her friends, grabbing a piece of toast and then running out.

"Maddie!" she called, but she was gone around another corner. Felicity sighed and walked over to the table, sinking down onto the seat and choosing some food to eat.

"You all right? To me you look pretty down." one of Maddie's friends said, looking over at her.

"Do you know where Maddie ran off to?" Felicity asked.

"Oh yeah, apparently she and her boyfriend can't live without each other for too long." the girl laughed. Felicity rolled her eyes, wondering if Maddie always abandoned her friends for new boyfriends.

Pushing it to the back of her mind, she continued to eat, thinking about the homework she had for potions. Someone slipped into the seat beside her and started eating, and she glanced over. She blinked.

"Aren't you Pansy Parkinson?" she asked.

"Yes." came the reply from the girl. Her eyes were narrowed as she attacked her food angrily. Felicity frowned slightly.

"So what are you doing here?" she asked.

"Malfoy told me to get lost and go make friends with you. So here I am! What was your name again?" she said, holding a hand out.

"Felicity Blair." Felicity said, shaking her hand. "Why did he tell you to get lost?" she asked.

"Oh you know, I was telling him I didn't like it when he was so upset and he should get a life, so he told me that I was such an idiot and I should make friends with someone like me. So he told me to make friends with you." she explained, shrugging.

"Malfoy called me an idiot?" Felicity asked. Pansy paused and looked up, shaking her head.

"No he didn't." she said.

"He was implying it." Felicity mumbled, glaring at her food. "Can you go over and give him a message for me?" Felicity asked. Pansy nodded eagerly.

"Sure!" she said.

"Okay, go over and tell him that he should kill himself." Felicity said. Pansy blinked, then stood up and headed over to him. Felicity smirked and continued eating.

Mr Malfoy was pacing in his office. He had just gotten the letter from his son saying he wanted the engagement off because Felicity had gotten pregnant with Blaise's kid. What Mr Malfoy didn't understand was how this was possible. Felicity had been supposed to get pregnant with Draco's kid, not Blaise. Suddenly narrowing his eyes, he walked to the spare room and saw the shirt he had gotten a bit of Draco's hair from.

He picked it up and looked it over, then saw the label. His eyes widened and he ran a hand through his long blonde hair. This was Blaise's shirt. It must've been left here from the holidays when he had stayed over. The problem was it was a school shirt so it looked identical to the one Draco had.

Mr Malfoy couldn't believe what he'd done. He had caused a disaster! Though, perhaps Felicity did deserve it from getting into Ravenclaw. But Draco didn't deserve to go through this pain. Sighing, Mr Malfoy left to write a letter explaining his mistake to Draco.

Felicity was walking to her next class, bag over one shoulder when she saw Draco walking towards her. She stared past him, not wanting to get into a fight with him right now.

"Felicity." he said, stopping in front of her. She looked up at him and waited for him to continue. "I got a letter from my father." he held the piece of paper out to her and she took it slowly, looking down and reading it.

"He.. wanted to get revenge?" Felicity whispered.

"I'm sorry." Draco said slowly. "I should have listened to you." he looked down and waited for her to respond. She gave the letter back and took a breath.

"Do you still want to get married?" she asked slowly.

"What?" he asked, his head snapping up to look at her. "I never said that."

"Well you acted so jealous when I was with Blaise, and you always made it sound like you were angry at me for damaging the chances of it happening!" Felicity retorted. "Oh who cares, I'm going to class." she tried to push past him but he grabbed her.

"Ok, so I was jealous when you were with Blaise. But so what?" he asked.

"Nothing! I need to get to class." she again tried to get away but his grip tightened.

"Do you like him?" he asked. She looked up at him, eyes frowning slightly. "Do you like Blaise?"

"I.." she looked down, swallowed and looked up again. "I think so." she managed. "But before you get angry, I like you too!" she said. Her eyes widened in fright as she realised she'd just said it to his face. Malfoy smirked.

"I suggest you stick with me." he said.

"Are you saying you like me?" she asked. Malfoy raised an eyebrow teasingly.

"I could be." he said, one of his arms slipping around her waist. She looked up at him, her breath suddenly coming short. "But then again," he said, letting go of her and stepping back. "Maybe you should try for Blaise first." he said, and turned away, walking off. Felicity blinked.

"Boys." she muttered, continuing on her way to class. She walked in and sat down, noticing that Maddie still wasn't back from being with her boyfriend. She rolled her eyes and opened her book. As she sat there doing her work, she kept thinking about what Draco had said about trying for Blaise first. She was pretty sure Blaise liked her, and she was also pretty sure she liked him too. So why not?

After the lessons of the day were over, Felicity still hadn't seen Maddie or Blaise. She was thinking about searching for Maddie, but every single one of Maddie's other friends kept saying not to worry and that she'd show up eventually. Nevertheless, Felicity set off to find her friend.

She was getting really tired of looking in room after room, but finally she heard muffled voices from a room up ahead and thought she must finally be getting lucky. She walked up and knocked, but when she got no reply she just walked in. What she saw made her freeze. Blaise and Maddie were kissing on top of an old desk. Blaise suddenly looked up, his eyes widening.

"Liss!" he said, getting off Maddie and standing up, gulping. "I um, this isn't-"

"It's not what it looks like!" Maddie said, trying to help Blaise and sitting up on the desk. Felicity stared at them, feeling as if she had become a statue. She was not even aware of the steady flow of tears falling from her eyes.

"Liss, listen to me." Blaise said, stepping forward slowly. "I tripped, okay?" he said, trying to come up with a good excuse but that being the only thing he could think of. Felicity took a choked breath, turning around and walking out.

"He's telling the truth!" Maddie said, hopping off the desk to stand beside him. "Come back, please." she begged. Felicity looked over her shoulder, tears staining her face, and then she ran again. Blaise immediately took off behind her, ignoring the shouts from Maddie to come back.

Felicity had no idea where she was going to run or whether or not she was going to try and run where she had run last time, but she pushed herself on simply because she could hear him behind her. She ran past some other students occasionally, but didn't care who saw her like this. She couldn't believe that Blaise was Maddie's new boyfriend.

Suddenly there were arms wrapping around her from in front and she stopped running abruptly. She buried her head into the persons shoulder and held them tightly as she cried.

"Come any closer and I'll kill you." she heard the person threaten, and turned her head slightly to see Blaise standing about three metres behind her. She looked up and saw Malfoy holding her, burying her head in his shoulder again.

"Please, I just want to explain it to her." Blaise said.

"I said don't come any closer." Malfoy said. "And right now I don't think she wants your explanation." Blaise stared at him for a few seconds before sighing and turning away.

"I don't think I like Blaise any more." Felicity whispered. Malfoy smiled, lifting her head gently to his and kissing her lips softly.


	9. I Used To Be A Player

"**I Used To Be A Player"**

Felicity walked into her dorm silently and ignored Maddie. She went over to her bed and pet Angel before grabbing her pyjamas and heading to the bathroom. Maddie followed her with her eyes before turning back to the love letter she was writing to Blaise.

When Felicity came out again she went straight to bed, snuggling under the covers and rolling over to face the wall. Maddie paused in writing and looked at her, frowning slightly.

"You don't have to get mad at me, okay?" she said sharply. Felicity didn't move. "Come on, you're engaged to Draco for goodness sake! Did you really expect me to just stand around waiting?" she asked. Felicity slowly rolled over to face her.

"You knew I liked Blaise. But it's okay because I don't any more. Thanks to you I've seen what a jerk he can be." she said. Maddie glared at her.

"You act like it doesn't matter! Aren't you a little sad that you saw me kissing your crush?" Maddie ask angrily.

"Why? Do you want me to be sad?" Felicity asked. "Look, the only reason I have to be sad is because I'm pregnant with your boyfriends kid!" she yelled, than clapped a hand over her mouth and pulled the covers over her head. There was silence for a moment.

"You're what?" came the deathly cold voice of Maddie. The covers were pulled from Felicity's head and she looked up to see Maddie glaring at her.

"You really were talking to him about your baby." she whispered angrily. Felicity sat up slowly and sighed.

"Maddie, we didn't do anything." she said quietly.

"Oh yeah? One minute you're telling me you're pregnant and the next you're saying you didn't do anything!" Maddie screamed.

"I know it sounds crazy, but it's true!" Felicity replied.

"That's not possible." Maddie said, turning and storming out of the room. Felicity sighed in frustration and lay back down, turning to face the wall again and going to sleep.

Draco paced the Slytherin common room, anticipating the arrival of a letter in reply to the one he had recently sent. He hoped his father would see things his way and that an argument would not be started. There was no one else up any more so he was alone to his thoughts, thinking about what it was in particular that got his attention whenever Felicity walked by.

An owl flew in the window and he quickly raised his arm for it to land on. He took the letter from it and it flew off again. Sitting down, he opened it and began to read.

A sigh of relief escaped his mouth and he scrunched the letter, shoving it into his pocket and standing up to make his way to his dorm. Now that he knew everything would be okay he could sleep peacefully, he didn't even bother to change out of his uniform before falling asleep under the covers.

Felicity walked into the great hall and sat in her usual lonely seat. All of Maddie's friends were glaring at her angrily and she sighed, wishing news hadn't spread as fast as it obviously had.

"Is it true?" she jumped, looking over to see Flint and sighing in annoyance. He went on. "Are you actually pregnant with Blaise's kid?" she would have thumped her head on the table were it not for her upbringing.

"Yes." she said. Everyone that had been listening in gasped and the whispers grew louder and she was tempted to yell at them all but kept her calm status, simply sitting there and slowly eating.

"Does Malfoy know?" Flint asked, excitement in his voice as he imagined Malfoy dumping her and Blaise abandoning her.

"Yes." again she replied with only one word. With all the whisperings going on around her she could very well have had another breakdown. But she'd already had her share of breakdowns that week and was finally grasping onto her fake happiness again.

"So are you single now?" Flint asked desperately, a disgustingly gross smile on his face. But Felicity's outward appearance did not show disgust.

"No. Draco loves me." she said plainly, continuing to eat as Flint's face contorted with such confusion that it almost looked as if he was constipated. It was a good thing Felicity wasn't looking at him or she would have burst out laughing.

"How can he love you after what you did?" he asked, shocked.

"Why are you still trying to hook up with me after what I did?" she asked calmly. He opened and closed his mouth a few times and then a snarl came over his face as he hurried off. Felicity was glad she had gotten rid of him, hoping that now she could eat in peace.

Someone slipped in next to her, smiling and wrapping an arm around her waist. She looked over at them and smiled, moving closer slightly.

"Draco." she said.

"Hey, anyone been annoying you yet? Cause if anyone does just tell me and I'll bash them up for you." he chuckled. She smiled and shook her head, deciding not to bring Flint up.

"Do you have something to say? You seem excited." Felicity said, looking into his eyes as if attempting to read them. He smiled and kissed her cheek, causing her to blush.

"I can't hide anything from you!" he joked. "I owled my father and he said that after thinking about it, it was fine having you in Ravenclaw. He also said that he's going to try and figure out a way to take back the effects of the potion." Draco said, grinning. "Isn't that great?" he asked. Felicity stared at him and slowly shook her head.

"That's murder, Draco." she said quietly. His grin faded to a look of questioning.

"You mean, you want to keep it?" he asked, obviously shocked. She nodded, looking down.

"I won't blame you if you don't want to help raise someone else's child, but I don't want to kill it just so I can live a normal life again." she explained.

"It wouldn't _be_ killing it." Draco insisted. "You'd just be taking it back as if it had never happened!" he said. Felicity looked at him sceptically, sighed, and turned back to her food.

"Maybe we should talk about it later," she suggested. "When not as many people are around." Draco nodded and removed his arm from her waist, getting up and going back over to the Slytherin table. There was a bang and she looked over to see Maddie stomping in angrily with Blaise following.

"Maddie please, you have to believe me!" he exclaimed, following her to the Ravenclaw table where she sat amongst her friends. They all glared up at him and he sighed, looking over at Felicity and going over to her.

"Why did you tell her?" he asked angrily.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to." she said. "I accidentally blurted it out, okay?" she threw her arms up and he groaned, nodding and walking off to the Slytherin table.

After breakfast, Felicity went to her first class of the day, charms. Usually she would be sitting next to an enthusiastic Maddie, but this time she was alone with everyone glaring at her. She managed to ignore them partially, but it still hurt her to be the absolute outcast. Even the geeks were throwing her dirty looks.

Felicity found out that Maddie's group of friends were the largest gossip group in the entire school, so when they found something out, everyone knew. Picking up her wand to try a new charm, she wondered whether it had been a good idea to come here after all.

"Let me get this straight, she goes out with Malfoy and tells him she loves him, then she goes and gets pregnant with Blaise, and then she's leading Flint on and making him think she likes him?" she turned to see a group of girls talking. Her mouth has fallen open in shock.

"That's not true!" she hissed. They turned to see her, their eyes widening and quickly turning away and ignoring her. She groaned and turned back to her work, trying to focus on doing the spell they were learning.

A piece of paper landed on her desk and she frowned, looking around and seeing a group of guys chuckling while staring at her. She rolled her eyes, un-scrunching it and reading what it said. Her eyes narrowed as she read what they thought of her. Apparently she was now known as 'the girl who cheated on the Slytherin guys'.

After that class, she walked out, staring at the ground. If she looked up she would only see the glares from everyone around, so she preferred keeping her eyes down. Someone started walking beside her and she glanced up, smiling as she saw Draco. He slipped an arm around her shoulders and smiled down at her. She knew what he was doing. He was trying to protect her from the glares of everyone else.

"Thanks." she said quietly.

"Any time. Besides, I need to practice my glare." he said, shooting a dirty look at a group of people that wouldn't stop staring. They turned away uncomfortably and he smirked. His smirk soon disappeared to an angry look as he saw who was walking towards them.

"I don't believe it. Draco Malfoy, calls himself the Slytherin prince and he continues to go out with the girl that got pregnant with his best friend!?" Hermione spat.

"Mind your own business mudblood." he growled, stepping towards her angrily.

"Did she start crying to make you go back with her? Come on, tell me! What did she do to make you feel sorry for her?" Hermione pressed on. Draco looked over at where Felicity was just standing there calmly and for a moment he admired her, then he turned back to Hermione.

"I'm not going to waste my time on explaining anything to you because you wouldn't believe it anyway. Felicity did nothing wrong and I know that, so if you'll excuse us." he said, pushing past her and leading Felicity away.

"Oh right, I see. Because you're so used to cheating on girls you decide to give her a bit of leeway seeing as she's only doing what you normally do!" Hermione yelled. Everyone standing around turned to watch, and Draco spun around, a vein in his neck almost bursting from anger.

"I admit it, okay? I used to be a player. I would use girls like toys and throw them out the next day. But I'm _only_ telling you this because I'm not any more but I do have a bit of it left in me and if a girl did cheat on me I would humiliate them so much they would be the lowest person in society!" he yelled. "Felicity did not do anything with Blaise! She took a freaking potion that got her pregnant. It was supposed to be my kid but something went wrong, okay?" turning quickly and grabbing Felicity's arm, he lead her away from where Hermione was standing in shock.

"You didn't have to do that." Felicity said quietly. "They could've thought what they wanted to think." Draco shook his head, still angry.

"I have a reputation to keep up. You have no idea what my father would do to me if people actually believed that about me." he said. Felicity remained silent, feeling sorry for Draco and thinking how hard it must be for him.


	10. Go ahead Felicity, try and dump me

"**Go ahead Felicity, try and dump me if you want."**

"I can't believe she would go and do that." Mrs Blair muttered angrily. "And don't you dare try and get her out of it! She has to face the consequences of her actions."

"No, you don't understand-"

"I understand perfectly well thank you! Now if you wouldn't mind, I'd like you to leave our house." Mrs Blair linked arms with her husband and Mr Malfoy sighed, turning and walking out.

"What shall we do to punish her?" Mr Blair asked his wife. "Should we end the engagement between her and Draco? Or should we just take her out of Hogwarts?" he questioned.

"I think ending the engagement would be a better punishment. She seemed rather happy when we told her of it. Perhaps she'll learn her lesson this way." Mrs Blair said.

"Ah, but if the child belongs to Draco it would be better for both families sakes to keep them together." Mr Blair pointed out. Mrs Blair nodded slowly, and they locked eyes, grinning. "So I shall take her out of Hogwarts then?

"Yes, and do it soon." Mrs Blair said, walking to the kitchen.

Felicity felt a lot better being a friend of Draco. Whoever _wasn't_ friends with him got teased mercilessly and many rumours were spread about them. The rumours about Felicity had completely died down and it was almost as if her life had gone back to normal, although she still had to visit the hospital wing occasionally for more medicine to make the pain go away.

Maddie and Blaise had begun going out again and didn't deny it in front of Liss, not even stopping their make out sessions any more when she walked in the room. She ignored them all the time, quite satisfied to remain friends with Draco alone.

"Day dreaming about me again?" Felicity snapped out of her thoughts to see Draco right in front of her, his head on his hand as he leant on the desk and stared into her eyes with a smirk on his face. She blushed and he took it as a yes. "Well, I am gorgeous." he shrugged, leaning back and putting his arms behind his head.

"Stop it, do you want me to drool?" Felicity laughed, whacking his arm playfully. He chuckled and dropped his arms to his sides, picking up his quill again and turning back to his book. They were in the library working on some overdue herbology homework which Felicity had insisted they do.

"What did you write?" he asked, reaching forward to grab her book. Normally, she would never let anyone copy from her, but this time she leant back and let him take it and copy out all her writing.

"Oh look, the love-birds." Felicity and Draco looked over to see Hermione, Harry and Ron walking up.

"Hey!" Felicity said sweetly, waving. Draco snorted in an attempt to hide his laughter and looked down at his book. "What brings you to the library? Are you doing herbology homework too?" she asked.

"What? But that was due yesterday!" Hermione said.

"Yeah, I know." Felicity said, shrugging. She took her book back off Draco and began the next section of homework.

"So did you want something?" Draco asked, turning to them with a smirk. Felicity kicked him under the table and he smirked wider, not taking his eyes of the three Gryffindors while kicking her back.

"I believe that if you dumped him, Felicity, you would be a much better person." Hermione said. Harry and Ron nodded their agreement, though it looked like they had been dragged here for support.

"Oh please, no one dumps a Malfoy." Draco laughed turning back to his book with a shake of his head. Felicity frowned slightly. So it was true.

"See? You're unsure right now." Hermione said. Draco looked up at her and she shrugged at him with a smile. His eyes narrowed, knowing almost immediately that it was fake.

"Go ahead Felicity, try and dump me if you want." he said.

"I never would!" she said. "I.. I love you." she mumbled, her gaze falling to her book.

"Exactly. _That_ is why no one ever dumps a Malfoy. They always fall in love and then are never able to get over us." Draco explained for Harry, Hermione and Ron. Felicity drank the information in also. Never get over him? It was an interesting concept, but Felicity wasn't even sure if she did love him yet, it was all a pretence. Wasn't it?

"Let's hope you don't get over _her_ then." Hermione snapped, spinning around and walking off. Harry and Ron exchanged a bored glance and followed her.

"I won't." he snarled at their backs angrily. Liss blushed and hurriedly wrote down some information for her homework. "We're still pretending, aren't we?" he asked, turning to her with narrowed eyes. She looked up at him.

"Um, I think." she said. They stared at each other, their gazes not wavering in the slightest. Draco slowly reached a hand forward and touched the side of her face, leaning towards her as she instinctively also leaned forward.

"Pretending is so much fun." he whispered, a smirk breaking out on his face as he kissed her. She couldn't help the blush covering her face in embarrassment and just kissed him back, silently agreeing.

"We should get to class." Felicity said after they parted, putting her books back in her bag.

"I guess. We were in here for a long time weren't we?" he laughed, putting away his own books and standing up. She nodded and followed him out.

At lunch, Felicity got a letter. She noticed immediately from the stamp that it was from her parents, so she excused herself to go and read it privately. She went to her dorm and closed the door, sitting on her bed and opening it up.

_Dear Felicity,_

_We have heard about what you did with your fiancé and as a punishment we are taking you out of Hogwarts. This is so that we can keep some of our reputation and hopefully you will leave before the news spreads around the school._

_Please do not object and simply pack your things quickly. We will be there to pick you up soon after lunch. Meet us at the front doors of the Hogwarts castle._

_You will _not_ be keeping the child you got pregnant with. We are _very_ disappointed with you and don't know what you were thinking._

_-Natalie Blair, your Mother._

Felicity hardly read the last words on the page as they were smudging with the tears that fell from her eyes. She couldn't believe it. Was this serious? How could her parents do this to her? Didn't they understand that she hadn't done anything wrong?

Putting the letter aside, she went over to her drawers and began packing her things into her suitcase. Her tears were still falling from her eyes and she tried wiping them away but they wouldn't stop. The door opened and Felicity quickly grabbed the letter, stuffing it in her pocket. She shoved her suitcase to the side and pretended to be doing some homework. Maddie walked in.

"Liss? Are you okay?" she said slowly, seeing the tears on her friends face. Felicity nodded, looking up at her with a smile.

"I'm fine! This baby can really kick though, sometimes!" she said, laughing. Maddie grinned and nodded, walking over to her drawers and pulling something out before leaving again. Felicity wiped away her remaining tears and swallowed the feeling of pain inside of her. It was easier to pretend when there was an audience.

She continued packing her suitcase and was soon finished, quickly making her bed and then dragging her suitcase downstairs. She paused and glanced back up to the dorm, feeling like she'd forgotten something. Her eyes widened and she left her suitcase, quickly running up again and putting Angel in her cat carry-cage before carrying her downstairs again.

Quickly walking through the halls of Hogwarts, she made her way towards the doors. She could see it up ahead and paused, glancing back at the place that she'd only been for about three weeks and already it was the friendliest place and she loved it so much. Then she gasped, dropping Angel and her suitcase onto the ground and clutching her stomach.

Draco looked around impatiently, wondering where Liss had gone to read her letter and why it was taking so long. It hadn't looked like a long letter, it had looked pretty short. He sighed, shoving his fork around in his food and then finally standing up and walking out.

First of all, Draco checked the Ravenclaw common room. He had caught one of the students just as they were coming out and had been allowed in. He had looked everywhere for her, and the breath had caught in his throat when he saw her empty drawers and the neat bed.

"Where have you gone?" he whispered, turning and leaving. He tried the room of requirements, the library and outside through the back door. Then he came back and was running through all the corridors of the castle, searching for any clue.

"Malfoy! There you are." he stopped and turned to see Maddie walking up. "What's wrong? You look worried."

"Have you seen Felicity?" he asked.

"Yeah, she's up in the dorm doing some homework, why?" Maddie asked.

"No she's not! I checked there already!" Draco said, running a hand through his hair. "All her stuff was gone and her bed was made." Maddie's eyes widened.

"Well, when I came in she was crying but she said it was just the baby kicking." Felicity said slowly.

"Oh no." Draco said.

"What?" Maddie asked, concern in her eyes.

"Her parents probably found out and that's who the letter was from, crap!" Draco clenched his teeth together in helpless frustration.

"What letter?" Maddie asked, confused.

"Never mind, I have to find Liss!" he said, running past her to leave her standing there and staring.

Felicity squeezed her eyes shut and questioned over and over in her head why she had forgotten to take her medicine that morning. The pain was excruciating!

"Someone help me..." she whispered, dropping to her knees and buckling right over in an effort to make it go away. Angel mewed quietly, pawing at her cage and trying to get at her owner.

"I said at the door, not ten steps away. Get off the floor." As soon as she heard her fathers voice, Felicity burst out crying and the tears flowed down her cheeks. "Stop all this drama and get off the floor!" he roared again, grabbing her arm and pulling her up.

"Please! You don't.."

"No Felicity, don't speak. No tantrum throwing is going to allow you to stay at Hogwarts." her father cut in, picking up her suitcase and dragging her towards the door. She looked back at where Angel was peering out at her with sad eyes and she closed her eyes tightly, knowing there was no way she'd be able to keep her anyway.

"It hurts." Felicity mumbled.

"Of course it hurts. You did something terrible that could ruin our reputation completely!" her father said sternly. Swallowing shakily, Felicity wiped her tears away and tried to ignore the pressing pain in her stomach.

"Felicity!" she and her father turned to see Draco running straight towards them.

"Get in the car." her father shoved her suitcase in her hands and she turned obediently, looking down at the ground and trying to understand why it was hard to leave Draco. Did she actually love him for real?

"Don't make her leave! It's not her fault!" Draco yelled desperately, stopping in front of her father and staring up at him defiantly.

"Oh? So you pressured her into it then?" her father said accusingly.

"What? How could I pressure her into it?" Draco asked. Then his eyes widened. "You don't even know the real story! For goodness sake my father gave her a freaking potion that got her pregnant."

"I will not waste my time talking to an insolent boy." her father turned but Draco grabbed his arm boldly and pulled him back.

"Why don't you tell my father that you think I'm insolent, how tough would you look then, ey?" he said, his eyes glaring daggers. The fierce look in Felicity's fathers eyes faltered for a moment but then he sneered.

"All talk no show. It's how all the Malfoy's are." he turned and walked to the car and got in. Felicity had already put her suitcase in and turned to look at Draco one more time before letting her back face him again. She was about to get in when she gasped sharply and grabbed onto the door of the car to stop from falling down.

"Liss!" Draco said, rushing forward and grabbing her in his arms. She allowed him to take her weight, breathing heavily as she wrapped her arms around her neck.

"It hurts so much." she whispered. "I think.. I think the baby's coming."

"That's not possible. You're over-exaggerating!" Draco said desperately. "Sure, it was sped up. But it can't have been sped up this much! You're not even showing yet!" he said. Her father got out of the car again, anger plain on his face.

"Leave my daughter! You've already caused enough trouble for my family!" he yelled, pulling Felicity to him and shoving her in the car, slamming the door.

"How can you do that to your own daughter?" Draco asked, shaking his head in disbelief. "I know how she feels, because our families are exactly the same. The parents always expect more from the children than they can give. One day Felicity's going to break and because of you I'm not going to be there for her to lean on. She'll be alone with no one to talk to. That's the kind of parent you are." Draco turned on his heal and walked off, fuming.

Felicity slammed her hands against the car window, looking out with tears streaming down her face as she watched Draco walk away. He wasn't trying to save her any more, why not? She fell away from the window as another surge of pain overcame her and she closed her eyes, wondering why her world had begun to collapse when she went to Hogwarts.


	11. Felicity Didn't Dump Me!

"**Why Would I Go Out With Ron?"**

Felicity walked into Beauxbatons with bloodshot eyes, dragging her suitcase behind her. She could remember talking to her mother and father very clearly in her mind.

_"How dare you! This is terrible for your reputation!" her mother yelled at her. _

_"I'm sorry." Felicity said quietly._

_"Sometimes, sorry isn't good enough. I have done some research on spells and found one to take the baby away so that our family will not have to go through the embarrassment." her father explained._

_"What? No!" Felicity said in horror. Amazingly, it was the first time she had yelled at her parents._

_"Do you want to bring shame to your own family?" her mother asked sternly. By then, the tears were spilling down Felicity's face._

_"It's not fair! That's murder! You can't kill the poor thing when it's not even able to make any decisions for itself yet!" Felicity screamed. Her mother turned to her father and he pulled out his wand, pointing it at his daughters stomach. "No!" she tried to shield it, but her mother held her still._

_"Try not to squirm too much, please." her father said with no emotion in his voice._

Felicity walked up to her old room at Beauxbatons and dumped her suitcase there, rubbing her eyes and turning to look at all the familiar objects. She wondered what her friends had gotten up to while she was gone and what they'd do when they saw her again.

"Felicity! Oh darling, it's you!" One of her old friends, Elizabeth, walked through the door and walked up, hugging her and kissing the air on each sides of her face. "Are you all right? Your eyes look a bit bloodshot." she said. Felicity found the way she spoke strange, as it was a lot more proper than the people at Hogwarts spoke.

"I'm fine." she said, putting a hand on her stomach and looking down, fighting the tears.

"Well if you're sure. Come along dear, we should go see Sophie." she said, taking Felicity's arm and leading her away.

Downstairs, they saw Sophie talking to some other girls who looked over at them and then walked away. Sophie turned around and squealed in happiness.

"Felicity!" she said, running up and hugging her. "I can't believe you're back!" Felicity shrugged, a slight smile on her face.

"Yeah, it's a bit weird." Felicity admitted.

"Weird?" Elizabeth laughed. "Don't you mean, strange?"

"Yes, strange." Felicity said, smiling. "I'm sorry, going to a different school for a while just seemed to completely disorient me."

"I suppose it would." Sophie said, shrugging. "What was it like going to a school with boys?" she asked. Felicity immediately slipped into her safe façade and began telling them all about her time at Hogwarts. Well, about a ninth of her time at Hogwarts.

Draco walked into the great hall and sat down next to Blaise, not even noticing that Maddie was sitting on the other side of his friend. In his mind, Felicity was now just a girl that had passed through his life and didn't matter any more. It had to be that way.

"Hey, Parkinson!" he said, looking over to where Pansy was sitting next to Flint. She heard his voice and looked up immediately, excitement in her eyes.

"Yes, Drakie dear?" she said sweetly.

"My right arm's cold." he said simply. Pansy's eyes lit up and she ran around the table, sitting down on his right side and leaning against him with a huge smile. "Thanks." he mumbled.

"You're welcome! I'd do anything for you!" she said.

"I know." he said quietly. Blaise glanced over at him with a frown, but decided to talk to him later. Maddie entwined her fingers with his and he smiled down at her.

"I am so lucky to be your girlfriend!" Maddie said, smiling. Blaise grinned.

"And I'm lucky to be your boyfriend." he laughed. Maddie leant her head on his shoulder and he kissed her forehead.

"Oh my gosh! See? I told you it wouldn't last!" Draco turned to see Hermione standing there with her hands on her hips. Harry was beside her slowly nodding his head.

"What do you want, Granger?" Draco asked, narrowing his eyes angrily.

"Where's Felicity? Is she up in her dorm crying? Or are you surrounding yourself with girls because she managed to dump you?" Hermione asked. Pansy tightened her grip on him so that he couldn't jump up, and he growled low in his throat.

"Looks like she dumped him." Harry said, grinning.

"Felicity didn't dump me!" he spat.

"For some reason I doubt that!" Hermione said. "I think she listened to me and wanted to see if she would be a better person without you, am I right?"

"No, you are _not_ right!" Draco yelled, shaking Pansy off and standing up to face Hermione. "Felicity's parents took her off to Beauxbatons again."

"Oh? So just because you might have to start working with a long distance relationship you give up?" Hermione asked in disbelief.

"You are what we call a filthy mudblood, so you wouldn't understand!" he said.

"I would understand if you explained it, perhaps!" Hermione said. "But no, if you just sit there with all your explanations hiding away, I won't understand."

"Why do you want to understand? Why do you even care?" he snapped.

"I'm not a fan of people that get what they want from girls and then get rid of them." she said, raising an eyebrow as if challenging him to think up a comeback. Strangely, he smirked.

"Why? Have you had first-hand experience with someone like that?" he asked. Hermione narrowed her eyes, glaring at him. "Look, Granger, just go mind your own business and go out with Weasley already." he turned and sat back down, Pansy immediately latching back onto him.

"Why would I go out with Ron!?" she asked, her voice rising. Draco chuckled and began talking to Pansy, ignoring Hermione.

"Elizabeth, I'm just going to write a letter to someone at Hogwarts, do you mind?" Felicity asked. Elizabeth looked up with a smile and shook her head.

"Go on! We'll wait for you." she said kindly. Felicity smiled and walked away, her smile falling from her face as she got up to her dorm. Pulling out some paper and a quill, she sat down to write.

When she was finished, she went up to the owlery and selected an owl, tying the letter to it's foot and sending it out through the window with directions. She sighed, wondering how long it would take the owl to fly from France to England. Sighing, Felicity walked back down to join her friends.

"Hey Draco, you seen Liss?" Maddie asked, popping her head around the corner and raising an eyebrow. Draco turned from where he had been talking to Pansy and shook his head. "Oh man, I haven't seen her for days! Do you think she's okay?"

"She's fine." he said, turning back to Pansy.

"Do you know where she is?" Maddie asked, walking fully into the room.

"Yes." he said bluntly, clenching his teeth and staring into Pansy's eyes. This was to avoid looking at anything else, however Pansy thought he was admiring them and smiled.

"Well then, where is she?" Maddie asked.

"Not here, obviously." he said. Pansy frowned, wondering why he was being so difficult. Maddie was wondering that, too.

"Draco, where is she?" she asked firmly. He sighed, rolling his eyes and staring at the other side of the room.

"Beauxbatons." he said.

"What? Why did she go back there?"

"Ask her parents, not me."

"But you obviously know something."

"I said, not me." Draco looked over, glaring at her before standing up and leading Pansy out of the room. Maddie groaned in annoyance and went off to try and find Blaise.

Draco saw an owl flying towards him and frowned, putting his arm out for it to land. It dropped the letter on the ground in front of him and flew off again. He rolled his eyes, bending down to pick the letter up.

"Who's it from?" Pansy asked, looking up at him with interest. He skimmed over it and grimaced.

"Felicity." he answered.

"What does she want? Is she trying to steal you off me again?" she asked, fear in her voice.

"She can't." he mumbled.

"What do you mean she can't?" Pansy asked, confused.

"Well she's already got me. You and me aren't dating, Pansy."

"But I thought-"

"That's your problem."

"Huh?"

"Never mind." he sighed.

"Draco! Oh my gosh! Felicity left Angel here!" he turned, a frown on his face as he saw Maddie running up with a small white bundle in her arms. "You have to get her back to Felicity!" Maddie stopped in front of him, taking deep breaths and holding Angel out to him. He slowly took the white cat in his arms and looked down at it.

"Why me?" he asked.

"Who else?" Maddie asked, shrugging as if it was obvious.

"You could take her back." Draco said, looking up at Maddie and frowning slightly. Pansy stepped forward.

"Yeah! You can!" she put her hands on her hips and glared at Maddie.

"But don't you think it would be more romantic if her husband-to-be turned up at Beauxbatons with her kitty-cat?" Maddie asked, batting her eye-lids and giving him the pleading look.

"I guess." he shrugged.

"But he doesn't want to be romantic for her!" Pansy argued, grabbing him and pulling him away from Maddie.

"Careful!" Draco said, shoving her away and making sure he didn't drop Angel.

"You're not really going to take it to her, are you?" Pansy asked quietly.

"I'll floo there, it won't take more than a minute." he said, shrugging. Maddie grinned to herself, pretty certain that once he saw Felicity again he'd forget Pansy and make sure he stayed with his fiancé.

"I can't believe you!" Pansy said, pouting and folding her arms.

"Then don't, just don't go anywhere till I get back." Malfoy turned, walking off with Angel in his arms.

"It's not fair! This is all your fault!" Pansy said, stomping her foot and glaring at Maddie who simply shrugged with a smile.

"Yes, I guess it is all my fault that they're going to get together. Oh, I'm so amazing!" she said, skipping off.

Felicity walked with her friends through the halls of the school building, listening to their upper-class speech and wondering what had happened to her at Hogwarts.

"So Felicity, what do you think about having an extra study lesson after classes to prepare ourselves for exams?" Elizabeth asked.

"Why?" Felicity asked immediately. "I mean, uh.." she swallowed as all her friends stared at her in shock.

"Are you okay? Is there something seriously wrong with Hogwarts? Because I'm starting to think so." Elizabeth said, furrowing her eyebrows. "Maybe you should go lie down for a bit." she suggested. Felicity nodded slowly and turned to walk back up to her room but stopped dead in her tracks, staring straight ahead.

"Felicity?" one of her other friends asked, putting a hand on her shoulder. Felicity couldn't tear her eyes away from his face and the genuine smile in plain view. Shrugging her friends hand off, she ran straight towards him, stopping only just in time so as to not crash into him.

"Draco! What are you doing here?" she asked, taking Angel in her arms as he held her out.

"You forgot her, so I decided to drop her off for you." he shrugged, still smiling. Felicity smiled and then led him over to her friends.

"Guys, this is Draco, my fiancé." she introduced. "Draco, these are my friends."

"Oh my gosh, he's gorgeous! Why didn't you tell us you had a boyfriend?" Sophie asked, gushing over him immediately and batting her eyelids. Draco smirked, obviously enjoying the attention.

"I'd love to stay and chat, but I need to talk to Felicity for a minute." he said, taking her by the arm and leading her a bit away from them.

"What's up?" Felicity asked curiously.

"How are you doing? Do you need me to get you any medicine from Madame Pomfrey?" he asked, pure concern in his eyes. The smile fell from Felicity's face and she looked down.

"No, I don't need it." she mumbled.

"Hey, it's no problem for me to grab some medicine for my next trip here." he said, taking hold of her shoulders. "Is that what you meant? Or do you really not need it any more?" he questioned.

"I don't need it any more. And what do you mean next trip?" she looked up at him again with a questioning look.

"This isn't the only time I'm gonna bring a bit of Hogwarts to you." he said, grinning slightly. Felicity blinked, looking down quickly as tears formed in her eyes.

"You're so romantic." she whispered, smiling.

"Only for you." he said. "Granger's been saying you dumped me."

"That's horrible! Why would she say such a thing?" Felicity looked up again, a tear rolling down her face.

"She's Granger, did you expect anything less?" he asked. Felicity shrugged and sighed, stroking Angel's fur. "So what's this about not needing medicine anymore?" he asked, going back to the original topic.

"There's nothing there." she shrugged.

"Nothing.. where?" he asked slowly. Felicity blinked a couple more tears out of her eyes and looked away. "Your parents got rid of it didn't they?" he said, lowering his voice.

"Yeah." she mumbled. "I just.. I can't keep up the façade any longer! Ever since I was able to talk I've been pretending to be someone that I'm not." she said, trying not to drop Angel. Draco reached out and put his arms around her, pulling her close for a hug but being careful not to hurt Angel.

"It's okay, I understand." he said softly. "I'm always going to be here for you, all right?"

"You're the most confusing guy I've ever met." Felicity said, her voice muffled as her head was on his shoulder.

"Ever since I met you I haven't been able to figure myself out." he said quietly.


	12. Oui, je sais

"**Oui, je sais."**

Felicity sat in class with her head in her hand, hardly listening to what the teacher was saying. Not that anyone could hear what the teacher was saying, everyone was talking loudly and excitedly. There was a strong wind blowing outside, and many teachers thought that if the wind blew, students would be rowdy.

"Si vous maintenez ce bruit, vous serez tous sur la detention! Fermez maintenant vos bouches!(If you keep up this noise, you'll all be on detention! Now shut your mouths!)" The teacher said in annoyance. Felicity sighed. She was so used to speaking in English that French sounded so foreign to her.

"Elle agit comme elle est la reine du monde!(She acts like she's the queen of the world!)" one of Felicity's friends whispered across to her.

"Oui, je sais.(Yes, I know.)" Felicity replied. When class finally ended she took all her books and left, glad to get out of the stuffy classroom.

"Felicity, could you help me out with something?" one of Felicity's friends asked. Felicity was so confused, but she nodded. She didn't understand why these naturally French speaking students would change from French and English so freely all the time. Maybe it was to keep their options open so they would be able to talk to some hot British guy if they met one. Like, I dunno, Malfoy?

Felicity followed her friend and soon they were in a deep discussion where they mixed their French and English together to make bizarre sounding sentences. Finally, her friend was satisfied and walked off again. Felicity took out her homework and went up to her dorm to complete it.

Draco lay down on his bed and stared up at the ceiling, his hands under his head. He thought about everything that had happened recently and began to smile, thinking about Felicity's face when she had seen him there.

"Draco? Can I come in?" he frowned and sat up, looking over at the door.

"Uh, sure." he said. Maddie came in and glanced around the room until her eyes landed on him. She smiled.

"Hey! Have you seen Blaise? We're playing hide and seek and I've lost him again." she shrugged.

"Sorry, no." Draco said.

"Okay, no worries! If you see him tell him I've given up, kay? Thanks!" she spun around and ran out of the room again. Draco raised an eyebrow and glanced over at his wardrobe which was currently trying not to laugh.

"Get out." he said in a monotonous, teetering on bored, tone. Blaise stumbled out, a hand over his mouth in his attempts to keep from laughing.

"Dude, that was hilarious!" Blaise whispered.

"Yep, sure. Can you leave me alone now?" Draco asked, reaching down and picking up a textbook. Blaise shrugged and walked toward the door.

"You sure you don't want me to rescue you from your boring school work?" Blaise asked with a smile.

"Oh, get lost!" Draco grinned, throwing a textbook at his friend, who dodged it and ducked out the door quickly.

"Hey, Maddie!" Blaise ran to catch up to her and she spun around, latching onto him with a grin.

"Gotcha!" she laughed.

"Seriously, listen. Something's up with Malfoy." he said. Maddie stepped back and looked up at him with a questioning expression. "I dunno what it is, but he's happier than usual! It's freaky."

"Ah well, let boys be boys." she said with a wave of her hand. Then she looked up at Blaise with a twinkle in her eyes. "I love you." without warning, she kissed him and he stumbled back slightly.

Draco sighed, able to hear what was going on from his room and not at all shocked that they were so obsessed with each other. Blaise thought he was happier than normal? Draco smirked and turned a page in his book, knowing it was Felicity that had made him happier.

Holidays. Felicity slid into the black limousine that would take her back to her house and leant back, closing her eyes. There was no jerk as the car started moving and Felicity allowed her thoughts to wander to Draco.

He was everything she could ask for, and he loved her. He had come to visit her at Beauxbatons even though she had deliberately been sent there so she couldn't see him. A smile appeared on her lips as she continued thinking of all the things he'd done for her and all the sweet words he had spoken.

When the limousine arrived, she got out and walked into her mansion.

"Felicity!" her mother called, smiling. Felicity's smile faded and she had to force it back up.

"Mother!" she dropped her bag and stepped forward, hugging her mum, who returned it. Pulling back, her mum clicked her fingers and some house elves came running up to take the luggage, disappearing again quickly.

"Now then, how was it being back at Beauxbatons?" her mother asked sweetly.

"Wonderful! I didn't realise how much I had missed my friends." Felicity lied. Her mother nodded and then informed her of a ball they would be hosting.

"Now, I know you also had some friends back at Hogwarts that you had to leave, so I have allowed you to invite two friends plus their families." her mother said, still smiling as if she had just told her daughter she could own the world.

"That's wonderful!" Felicity said, ignoring the sick feeling in her gut. Who would she choose? Draco and Maddie, Maddie and Blaise or Draco and Blaise?

"I thought you'd think so. But just so you know, I don't want you inviting that horrid Malfoy boy, all right? He was a terrible influence on you." her mother turned and walked out, and only when she was gone did Felicity stop smiling.

"Well then, it's Maddie and Blaise." Felicity whispered. Walking to her room, she prepared two letters of invitation to her two friends plus their families and sent her mother's owl off to deliver them.


	13. You Two Are Perfect For Each Other!

**"You Two Are Perfect For Each Other!"**

"You're what?" Draco asked, staring at Blaise and Maddie. They shuffled awkwardly and glanced at each other, obviously not expecting this.

"So.. you didn't get an invite?" Blaise asked quietly.

"What do you think? Come on, as if I'd get an invite anyway. Her parents hate me so she obviously wouldn't be allowed." Draco snapped.

"Sorry." Maddie said quietly.

"Yeah, whatever." Draco turned and walked off, now in a horrible mood. Felicity had invited Maddie and Blaise to a party and hadn't even sent a letter to him saying she couldn't invite him and she was really sorry. He scoffed quietly to himself and slammed his door shut, flopping down on his bed.

There was a thud on his window and he looked over with a raised eyebrow. A now very dizzy owl was trying to stay in the air just outside. His heart thudded as he stood up and walked over, opening the window and letting the owl land on his bed. Could it be a letter from Felicity?

"Thanks, little guy." Draco said, stroking the owl and taking the letter from it. The owl shook its feathers and braced itself, flying out the window again. Opening the letter, he began to read it and then rolled his eyes. It was from his mother.

Not bothering to finish reading it, he scrunched it into a tight ball and threw it into the bin. Walking out of the room, he ignored people's attempts to talk to him and left the Slytherin common room.

Walking down by the lake, he was amazed at how many people were yet to leave to go home for the holidays. As he got closer though, he understood. These were all couples saying long goodbye's. He rolled his eyes in disgust and turned to go back to the castle.

"Hey Malfoy! Wanna come over my place in the holidays? We're gonna have a huge party!" Flint said, jogging up.

"Is Pansy going?" Draco asked.

"Yep!" Flint said, nodding.

"Then no." Flint raised an eyebrow, his brain trying to understand what had just happened. Realising Draco had said no because Pansy was going, he muttered a quiet 'oh!'.

"If you want, I'll tell her it's been cancelled so she doesn't come." Flint suggested.

"Don't bother. Besides, my parents will probably host their own parties that I'll be expected to attend." Draco explained.

"Man, that sucks. We were going to have fire whiskey and everything!" Flint said.

"I bet you were." Draco said.

"Ah well, have fun at your own parties then!" Flint ran off and Draco rolled his eyes again.

"Of course I'll have fun. Just like every other dead boring party that I have fun at." Draco mumbled to himself.

"No, no!" Felicity said. "The streamers need to hang this way, see? And not too many or my mother will completely go schizo." The house elves looked oddly at her new use of language but did as told.

"Felicity!" came a shrill voice from somewhere in the house. With a sigh, Liss walked out of the room to find her mother.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Could you please get me a drink? All the house elves are busy with the decorations." she said. 'I was busy with decorations too', thought Liss.

"Sure." walking to the kitchen, she got her mum some water and brought it to her.

"Oh, um, honey could you get me a scotch instead?" her mum asked, looking at the water in a bit of disgust. Felicity blinked. She had never known her mother was so particular about things!

"Okay." she took the water and traded it for a scotch, bringing it back to her mother.

"Thanks darling." Felicity shrugged and walked off to the main room again to see how the decorations were going.

"Excuse me miss, did you want the disco ball there?" a small house elf asked, pointing up at where the disco ball was hanging in the centre of the room.

"Yes, that's perfect." Felicity nodded. "Do you have the lighting set up?" she asked. The house elf nodded and ran off to show her what it would look like, turning off the main lights and turning on the party lights. The entire room was bathed in rainbow colours that flashed and sparkled everywhere.

"Is this good?" the house elf was beside Felicity again and had a scared look on her face.

"It's wonderful! I love it!" Felicity said. The house elf sighed in relief and ran off to continue getting everything ready. Felicity glanced around the room with a smile and folded her arms, wondering what Draco would be doing in the holidays.

She had gotten replies from Maddie and Blaise saying they could come, but she wished she could have invited Draco. With a sigh and a small shrug of her shoulders, she headed off to continue getting ready for the party that was the next day.

"Maddie!" Felicity walked forward to hug her friend, a large smile on her face.

"Hey." Maddie said, giving a half smile.

"Are you all right?" Felicity asked, concern showing on her face.

"Hey Liss!" Felicity turned to see Blaise and smiled, walking over to hug him as well. Maddie looked away from them and walked through to the party room.

"Is she okay?" Felicity asked Blaise curiously.

"Uh, she's taking it pretty hard." Blaise mumbled, trying to get out of the situation he was suddenly placed in.

"Taking what hard?" Felicity asked.

"I had to break up with her." he said quietly.

"What? Why!?" Felicity asked angrily. After all that happened, how could he just dump her? They had been so in love! Even Felicity could tell that.

"My parents didn't approve of her. Kind of sucks to be rich, doesn't it?" Blaise said, attempting a laugh and ending up just staring at the floor gloomily.

"Are you serious?" Felicity asked. Blaise glanced over his shoulder to where all their parents were talking and nodded, turning back to her again.

"I hope we don't ruin your party." he said.

"Hey! Don't worry about that. It's not your fault, yeah?" Felicity took his arm and led him the way Maddie had gone, desperate to try and get them to be friends again.

"You're so nice." Blaise said quietly.

"You're nicer!" Felicity laughed. Maddie slowly turned to face them, the pain obvious on her face. "Maddie, I heard what happened." Felicity said gently.

"Yeah well, I guess 'gossip queen' doesn't rank highly in his books." Maddie shrugged, turning and walking over to the drinks table through the crowd that had already formed.

"Hey! Don't say that! It wasn't his fault." Felicity called out, walking after her.

"Yeah? Then why won't he talk about it?" Maddie asked, spinning around again. "Besides, this way you can have him again. That way your child will have a father."

"For your information I don't have a baby any more! My parents got rid of it because I was ruining their reputation! Maddie, you have no idea how hard it is having parents like that!" Felicity yelled.

"Exactly! You two are perfect for each other!" Maddie screamed.

"Stop it! Stop fighting!" Blaise said, walking up and standing between them.

"Have fun at the party, I'm going home." Maddie said, brushing past Blaise roughly and walking out.

"Darling? Is everything all right?" Felicity turned to see her mother walking up and forced a smile onto her face, nodding.

"Maddie wasn't feeling too well so she thought it would be best if she went home." she lied quickly. Blaise slowly reached out and took her hand, trying to comfort her.

"Oh, that's too bad." her mother said. "And who's this? I'd love to be introduced."

"Uh, this is Blaise Zabini." Felicity said. He stepped forward and smiled respectfully.

"What a charming boy!" her mother said excitedly. "Well, I'll talk to you a bit more later, all right?" Felicity nodded and sighed in relief once she was gone.

"I have a strange feeling about this." Blaise said quietly, watching as Felicity's mother went over to his parents and started talking happily.

"About what?" Felicity asked, looking up at him. She had completely forgotten that they were still holding hands.

"Nothing, don't worry." Blaise said, shaking his head. He didn't want her worrying about something that he didn't know for sure yet. "Let's try and have fun, okay?"

"Yeah, I like that idea." Felicity nodded. They walked further out onto the dance floor and started dancing to the music that was playing, not talking in case they would somehow say something wrong. However, Blaise decided to chance it.

"Felicity," he began slowly. "I'm really sorry about suddenly going off with Maddie just when you needed me most. I really am."

"Hey, don't worry-"

"No. I should have been there for you. What does Draco think about having to raise my child?" Blaise asked.

"Didn't you just hear?" Felicity asked slowly. Blaise frowned slightly and Felicity sighed, glancing around and leading Blaise outside away from the crowds.

"What is it?" Blaise asked gently.

"My parents got rid of my baby." Felicity said quietly. Her grip on his hand had subconsciously tightened and his eyes widened.

"What? How could they do that to you?" he gasped.

"It was disgraceful.." Felicity whispered. Blaise shook his head slowly in disbelief and pulled her close, hugging her.

"It's okay, everything will work out." he said soothingly.

"Blaise, I want to show you something." Felicity said, stepping back slightly and wiping the back of her hand over her eyes to hide her tears. Blaise kept one arm around her protectively and nodded, allowing her to lead him through her garden.

"Felicity, can I tell you something?" he asked cautiously as they walked.

"Sure." Felicity nodded. A cold breeze blew around and she instinctively moved closer to him.

"I uh, I like you." Blaise admitted. Felicity looked up at him, a bit startled by his words. He had gone red and she couldn't believe it. "Since I had to break up with Maddie I haven't been able to stop myself thinking about you. So basically, will you go out with me?"

"Blaise I," Felicity stopped walking and looked forward again to see the waterfall and the boulders that Draco had shown her when they had first become engaged. "I'm still engaged to Draco." she said.

"Oh, right. Sorry." Blaise dropped his arm from around her and walked away a few steps.

"But I do like you." Felicity could feel her face going red as she watched Blaise turn to look at her. Her small confession brought a smile to his own face and he walked back over.

"I'm glad you told me." Blaise said, bringing his hand up to her chin and staring into her eyes. "Would you mind if.. I kissed you?" Felicity turned away and Blaise dropped his hand sadly.

"I'm sorry, but I also like Draco." she said.

"It's okay." Blaise said quietly.

"You know what's funny?" Felicity asked suddenly, looking up at him again. "You, Draco and Flint all like me."

"Flint likes you? I thought he was just joking around!" Blaise said, shocked.

"He's serious. He kept trying to get me to kiss him, too." Felicity shuddered.

"Did you?" Blaise asked, concerned.

"No." Felicity answered, giggling a little at his reaction.

"Thank goodness." Blaise said in relief.

They were silent for a while, enjoying each others company and listening to the far-off sounds of the party. Felicity wondered whether her life would ever go back to being normal again or not, and whether she _wanted_ it to. After everything she'd been through, she couldn't say she hadn't had fun.

"We should go back and join the party." Blaise mumbled, turning to her.

"Yeah, probably." Felicity agreed with a small nod and smile. "My parents might begin worrying otherwise."

Blaise gave her a half-grin and held out a hand for her to take. The two of them then made their way together back to the castle.


	14. Enough is Enough

**"Enough is Enough"**

"Thanks so much for coming! It was great catching up with you again." Felicity repeated for what felt like the millionth time as a couple headed out the door. Her parents stood behind her proudly, apparently having completely forgotten about how she had disgraced them.

Blaise and his parents now made their way to the door and Blaise smiled at Felicity warmly, to which she replied with a shy wave.

"Thank you so much for coming," Felicity's mother said to them. "We'll be in contact."

Felicity's senses immediately came alive, wondering what on _earth_ her parents would have to say to Blaise's parents. She looked at Blaise and saw the same worried look on his face that had just appeared on hers, but when he caught her eyes again he smiled reassuringly.

"Thank you for inviting us." Blaise's father said, and the next moment they were out the door and out of sight. Felicity remained with her parents to farewell the rest of the guests until they were all gone, when she then left to go to her room.

Blaise was truly a great guy and incredibly nice, but she had come to the conclusion that she liked Draco more. She didn't quite know why, but she was sure it was the truth as every spare minute she found herself thinking of him.

Besides, he'd come to visit her at _Beauxbatons_ of all places!

With Angel...

Felicity looked over at where Angel was sitting on her pillow, curled up and fast asleep. Every time she saw the beautiful white cat she thought of Draco and his blond hair. He was amazing. And she was going to marry him!

Letting out a laugh, Felicity sat down on the edge of her bed and smiled, shaking her head lightly. They had been so convinced that they would get out of it at first, but now she was glad they had changed their minds!

Her smile faded from her face and she bit her lip, wondering how she would be able to explain things to Blaise. At least he was very understanding and a true friend to her. Hopefully he wouldn't get too upset, although she knew it was inevitable that he would be a bit sad.

"Felicity," her mother called and she quickly stood up, moving over to her door. "I'd like to speak to you for a moment."

She made her way down to where her mother was waiting and raised her eyebrows curiously, standing patiently.

"Darling, you remember the Zabini's? The lovely family which you invited?" her mother asked and she nodded slowly. She was worried about her mothers sudden fascination with Blaise's family but was at least glad she had something to take her mind off her dislike of Draco.

"What about them?" Felicity asked.

"Well I spoke to your father during the party and we've come to an agreement. Seeing as that Malfoy boy was such a _terrible_ influence on you we don't want you marrying him any more." Felicity's mouth fell open in shock. "However we have decided that Blaise Zabini will be a much better suitor and his parents also believe this. Therefore you will both be married in the Christmas holidays."

Felicity could hear her heart beating in her ears and it seemed to drown out every other noise in the world. She was going to marry Blaise? But she had just figured out she loved Draco more! This couldn't be happening, it wasn't fair!

"I refuse." she said.

"I'm afraid you have no choice in the matter. We have already set a date and begun preparations." her mother said with a small shrug.

"You can't." Felicity choked out, tears blurring her vision. "I love Draco."

"Darling, your father and I found out that the baby belonged to this boy, Blaise." her mother said gently.

"So why can't I be with Draco? I love him! You can't do this to me and I won't allow you to!" Felicity screamed, squeezing her eyes shut tight and trying to stop the tears.

"Your father and I did not take away your baby," her mother said quietly, glancing around nervously. "We only rewound the process and took away what made it speed up. It's possible it may still be faster than normal but we are willing to bring the wedding forward if that is the case."

Felicity felt as though she were about to explode. She had already had to face having her baby taken away with her... but to now know it was still there, just growing at a slower pace?

"I hate you. Both of you." Felicity whispered before running from the room to the fireplace, desperately clutching at the floo powder and stepping in, throwing the powder and shouting, 'MALFOY MANOR!'

Once Pansy had caught wind of the party Draco's family was hosting she had immediately told Flint she couldn't go to his and ordered her parents to take her to Draco's. That was why Draco was now being forced to dance with her while an extremely slow song played and she constantly batted her eyelids at him.

"I think you've got something in your eye." he said dryly.

"That's so sweet!" Pansy exclaimed, apparently thinking he was hinting at her eyes sparkling.

The song finally ended and Draco claimed he was going to get a drink, but rather than going over to the drinks table he escaped out the door and started making his way to his room. He would barricade himself in there and promise never to come out again until Pansy was dead.

On his way there, he heard a noise at his fireplace and frowned. Perhaps a guest had turned up late and in that case he didn't want to be spotted, so he made his legs carry him faster and was at the staircase when he heard the sobs. He slowly turned around and watched the doorway, his heart thudding in his chest.

Then she appeared, wiping her sleeve across her eyes and looking around to try and work out which direction to take. Her eyes flitted up to him and they stared silently for a few moments before suddenly she burst out crying and crumpled to the floor.

Instantly he was by her side, arms around her protectively and holding her against him to help her know that everything was alright. He murmured soothing words and kissed her forehead, stroking her hair. But her distress did not fade and Draco's worry grew and grew.

"Felicity," Draco said urgently but quietly. "What happened?"

For quite a while Felicity couldn't bring herself to speak, and it was only when she had been sitting against Draco's chest calmly for a few minutes when she took a deep breath and began wondering how to word it.

"My mother and father found out it's Blaise's child." she said first.

"So what's the problem?" Draco asked gently.

"They- they never got rid of it! They just slowed it down and rewound it... but it's still there! And now they want me to marry Blaise because it's his child and I don't _want_ to marry him! I want to marry you Draco, but they won't let me and I just don't know what to _do!_"

Felicity turned her head into Draco's shoulder as another wave of tears came over her, but after a few moments she sat back and wiped her eyes on her sleeve again. Draco had stiffened and she was suddenly worried again. What if he reacted in a similar way to when he had first found out she was pregnant?

"So our wedding is off, then?" he asked quietly.

"That's what she said." Felicity confirmed.

Draco nodded silently before sighing and standing up, pulling Felicity up as well. They stared at each other blankly then, different thoughts tumbling around in each of their minds.

"It's for the best." Draco finally said. Felicity's heart gave an almighty leap and she found herself clinging to his shirt, eyes wide.

"What do you mean? You can't mean that!"

"Think about it Felicity," Draco murmured. "Ever since we first got together things have gone wrong. Maybe things will start going right again now."

Felicity didn't know what to say so she pulled him close again, burying her head in his shoulder and refusing to let go. He could be such an idiot but she loved him anyway. Surely she would be able to convince him to fight for them to be together?

"You should go before my father finds us." Draco said after a while. Felicity managed to slowly detach herself from him and didn't look at him again, instead just turning and heading back to the fireplace.

"I'll write." she mumbled as she grabbed a handful of floo powder.

"You can't fight it this time, Felicity." Draco said quietly. Felicity paused, her hand held in the air with the floo powder as she thought over his words.

"I guess you just don't love me as much as I love you." she shrugged sadly.

"I just know when enough is enough." Draco folded his arms.

Felicity lowered her arm, some of the floo powder slipping through her fingers. She stared at the floor and seriously considered his words. Was enough enough, now?

"In that case I won't write. I hope we can still be friends, but I suppose if you're not going to fight for this then my only option is to focus on loving Blaise. That won't be very hard."

Quickly throwing up the floo powder, Felicity said 'Blair Manor' and vanished from Draco's view.

He cursed himself under his breath, ran a hand through his hair and left the room.

He could be such an idiot.


End file.
